When they are Away
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: What Viper and Bel do when Lal and Colonnello are away on their Honeymoon for the next ten days. It will be full of randomness and hopefully some fluffy moments! Do not read unless you read The New Neighbor by Samantha Riccio. Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's ninetailsgirl94! And I decided to do side story to my sisters story The New Neighbor! So if you want to read this then you really need to read that story first, so this is what Viper and Belphegor do while Lal and Colonnello are in Sparta for their honeymoon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or The New Neighbor, (But I did have permission to use the story line of The New Neighbor so don't flame!)**

* * *

_Yet again Bel and Viper caught the items and had the Varia and the Arcobaleno teasing them for it without shame. Even Chrome, who was wearing Hibari's coat because she had gotten cold, unknowingly teased her mother about it._

_Chikusa ran up to his parents before they left. "Wait!" He called out._

_The two looked down at him and squatted down to his level when he asked them to. "What is it Chikusa?" Lal asked, moving her fallen hair out of her eyes._

_Chikusa hugged Lal and kissed her cheek before hugging Colonnello. "I promise I'll be on my best behavior…have fun in Sparta!" He grinned._

_Lal's grin widened from ear to ear as she threw her arms around Colonnello and hugged him. "We're going to Sparta! I can't believe it! I love you!" She said happily._

_Just that one time Colonnello was glad that she found out something she wasn't._

* * *

They others cheered as they watched the two leave, Luce squealed in delight as she grabbed a hold of Reborn's hands and spun around, "I'm so proud of them!" She couldn't help but giggle as she kissed Reborn.

He only smirked as he kissed her back. "You know ever since day one he swore this day would come." He replied, Luce only nodded.

"Well, we should return home, the kids all look tired." She turned to look at the kids. Fran was already asleep in Viper's arms while Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, and Lexi were fighting the urge to go to sleep.

"Right, let's go home." Reborn said, as he looked for Aria. "Um… Luce dear… where's Aria?"

"You lost Aria…?"

"NO!"

"She is right here." Fon said with a smile as he walked up with Aria in his arms. Aria was asleep, sucking on her little thumb. It was so cute! Luce took Aria and looked at the boys.

"Grab a kid, and let's go."

The boys only nodded as they each picked up a kid, Bel beat Verde to picking Chrome, knowing she was one of the lightest of the six. Elizabeth took Lexi while Johan took Chikusa, who fell asleep as soon as his feet left the ground.

Verde looked down at Mukuro and glared, Mukuro returned the glare when Verde picked him up. Mukuro only yawned as he ended up resting his head on Verde's shoulder and fell asleep. Skull picked Ken upand lastly Fon picked up Hibari, as they returned home.

* * *

The next day everyone slept in, they decided to wake up when there was a bang on the door, Fon was the only one willing to answer the door, he gave the person a warm smile… which didn't fool anyone that he was annoyed and not wanting anyone to wake them up.

"VOI WHERE THE FUCK IS VIPER AND BELPHEGOR THEY HAVE MISSIONS!"

Fon only sent Squalo a glare, "sleeping. Which I would love to go back to at the moment," the Asian said as he looked at the Italian man.

Squalo refused to leave unless he had Viper and Bel, finally breaking Fon allowed him to get the illusionist and prince. There was protest the whole time, from both Fran, and Chrome as their pillows were being taken away from them.

"Captain Squalo why do we have to go on missions today?" the two protested as they followed him to the Varia house.

"VOI, IT'S BECAUSE OUR BASTARD BOSS JUST LOST HIS DRINKING BUDDY, AND NOW HE'S TAKING IT OUT ON US!"

The two only groaned as they stood in front of Xanxus' desk, he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday which told them that he was up all night drinking that of he got so drunk he passed out at his desk and didn't feel like changing.

"Mission for today, is in Germany," Xanxus gave them they name of the person they need to kill, the two only nodded as they left, of course it didn't take long being the great assassins that they are, they managed to take care of the hit within an hour limit.

* * *

When they returned they spent the rest of the day hanging out in the Varia mansion gambling or pulling pranks. Viper loved both since not only could she use her illusions, but she also got money! When they returned home everyone was actually up.

"Hi Mommy," Chrome said in a sweet voice as she ran up to Viper and hugged her. "We missed you today, where did you go for your job?"

"Germany." Bel replied, Chrome gave Bel a bright smile as she grabbed Viper's hand and led her to the table for dinner.

Luce had dinner already on the table and she was feeding Aria, a huge smile on her face. "It's already been one day and I miss Lally and Colonnello so much!" Luce cried. Reborn bit her shoulder making her yelp.

"Got you," Reborn grinned as he looked down at her, "don't worry, everything will be fine, I'm sure she's become Queen of Sparta all over again, how much you bet she will bring Sparta men home?"

"I bet ten bucks she doesn't." Verde said

"Ten bucks Colonnello won't even let her bring them on board." Fon replied.

"Ten bucks she brings a stalker home." Viper said, a grin on her face.

They all looked at her with a strange look. "Viper aside, I bet Ten bucks she brings home a bottle of tequila." Reborn said.

"Ten bucks she comes home pregnant!" Luce said in a sing-song voice.

"All my money she comes home with an army," Skull said as if he knew all. Viper looked at Skull.

"All you have is five bucks," she told him in a monotone.

"Mommy I wanna bet." Fran said as he tugged at Viper's cloak, she pulled him up into her lap and looked down at him.

"When you're older Fran, for now just sit there and look adorable." Fran shrugged as he watched everyone. Mukuro placed a ten dollar bill on the table.

"Ten bucks says the Kora bastard comes home in a full body cast." Mukuro said with a grin on his face.

"Mukuro don't curse." Viper snapped as she slapped the back of his head.

Bel placed Ten bucks down, "I bet ten bucks that she will come home pregnant, with a stalker, and without any Sparta men." They all looked at Bel.

"You sure?" Bel only nodded, Viper collected the money and put it in a safe place.

The others ate dinner and chatting about the day, the kids enjoyed being able to stay home from school. Mukuro bit into his steak a grin on his face as he looked at Viper. "Vipy-poo, can we stay home every day?" Viper glared at Mukuro while Bel held back a chuckle, she turned her glare to him, he looked away.

"Mukuro don't call me that, and no you need to go to school."

"Poo," Mukuro pouted.

"Finish you food." She snapped when Mukuro started to complain how Chrome, Lexi, and Fran didn't have to go to school.

The others only laughed as they watched the two argue. They were a perfect mother and son relationship. The arguing went on for a while before Chrome snapped the two out of it by sneezing.

"Bless you my dear sweet Chrome/Omnivore." Both Mukuro and Hibari said at the same time, they then glared at each other, the two then jumped onto the table, trident and Tonfas out ready to attack. The adults watched as they fought.

"Take it outside boys." Luce said making sure Aria didn't get hurt. The two stopped and nodded as they jumped off of the table and ran out back to fight.

"Well behaved boys." Fon said as he sipped his tea.

"Yes, they take after us, Chrome will make a wonderful Lal one day," Reborn said as he sipped his espresso.

Chrome only gave Reborn and Fon a sweet smile then let out a yawn, "Mommy will you be working tomorrow?" Viper nodded as she picked Chrome and Fran up.

"Yep, not let's get you two to bed," The two protested but ended up falling as sleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

The adults went outside to watch how long it would take Hibari and Mukuro to tier themselves out. Aria fell asleep before the two which is rare since she still happened to stay up at odd hours of the night before she finally fell asleep.

* * *

By the time the two passed up only Fon and Bel were awake, they only grinned as they went to pick the two up and returned them to their beds before they themselves went to sleep.

* * *

**There you have it. What did you think? Sammy liked it when she read it last night XD.**

**I had to say, I liked typing this. Me and Sam laughed over the Fon and Reborn scene when they are drinking their tea and espresso. So tell me what you think~  
**

**Please R&R  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or The New Neighbor, (But I did have permission to use the story line of The New Neighbor so don't flame!)**

* * *

The second day that the two soldiers were gone Viper and Bel were again sent on a different mission to Mexico to take care of some gang members who were saying they were better than the Vongola, and that they would form a mafia stronger and more powerful. So when word Varia was in town, no one came out.

It took them a while to actually find the right people, Bel was getting annoyed, "damnit this is starting to get boring!" Bel snapped as the two stopped to take a breather.

"Of course you can't just expect them to just willingly come out and say 'hey Varia we are the men you are after, come kill us.' It just doesn't work like that. You should know."

Bel chuckled as he rested his head on the table, and she took a tissue and blew in it. She couldn't find the targets, "either they have a strong illusionist, or they are no bodies who can't even summon a flame. Boss has lost his mind without Lal being around."

Viper rested her head in her hand as she threw the tissue away. She held a frown, oh how she missed Lal as well. It feels just like yesterday she was scamming Lal out of her money for the first time. Bel picked her hand up and bit her finger, she sent him a look, Bel only grinned.

"I told you if you didn't look at the prince he would bite you so he bit you." She frowned as she stood up and dusted her clothes off and motioned for him to follow her.

* * *

"Excuse me; do you know someone by the name of Gabriel?" Bel asked someone in perfect Spanish. The boy he asked gave Bel a look.

"Who wants to know?" The boy asked glaring at the assassins.

"Va–" Bel was cut off when Viper slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Just two people who want to join his group, we heard rumor that he wants to take down Vongola, we want in." Viper lied, glaring at Bel. "You see, I'm a rather strong illusionist while my partner here is a fearsome assassin." She said, reading the boys mind as he stared at the two.

"Prove to me you're not spies." Viper only smirked as she proved she wasn't a spy, much like Bel, they had made sure not to wear anything that would relate them to the Vongola family in anyway.

The man only nodded as he motioned for them to follow him. Bel and Viper looked at each other with identical looks that read "dumbass" as they followed. Bel had his knives at the ready. They didn't worry about the other members of Gabriel's gang checking them since they would simply be hidden by an illusion.

That and Bel was itching to kill at that very moment, yesterday was extremely boring to the Psycho prince. Of course he had to wait for Viper to give him the okay before he attacked.

"Hola," a man said as he looked at Viper and Bel, he eyed both of them, wondering who the two were, he had never seen them before, and he was interested in them, "may I ask who you are?"

"Chus, and this is my partner Basilio," Viper replied with a bow, Bel only grinned.

"What can I do for you two?"

"We heard rumors that you are planning to over throw the Vongola famiglia." Bel said, as he was clenching and unclenching his fists as he waited for the man's answer. He shoved his hands in his pocket where his trusty knives were. His grin grew as he watched the man closely.

"And you want in?" The two only nodded, of course they would never really betray their family, they were loyal to Xanxus, and Nono. "Prove to me your willing to take down the Vongola." He snapped his fingers and some random man walked in carrying a stack that was struggling. They knew a child was in it. But who could it be?

Viper's heart stopped when the thought of it being Mukuro, Chrome or Fran. Bel noticed that she was tense, he grabbed her hand and shook his head. She took a breath as they watched. Throwing the sack on the ground the little boy came out. They knew who it was the moment they saw messy brown hair.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Vongola Jyuudaime, kill him now and we won't have to deal with the Vongola going on."

Bel leaned closer to Viper and whispered "Boss wouldn't have sent only the two of us on this mission if he knew the brat was here." She nodded.

"He would have sent Squalo along on the mission." She replied in a whisper.

"Kill the brat."

"There's one brat, two of us." Viper said looking at Gabriel.

The next boy was a boy with silver hair and bright green eyes, the boy glared at the two and stood in front of Tsuna who held a frown as he hid behind the boy.

"This is Hayato Gokudera, and he is meant to be the tenth storm guardian." Gabriel said as he walked over to the boys and grabbed them by the hair and pushing them towards Viper and Bel.

"Belphegor, I'll give you the sign when the illusion is set, kill everyone in the area that is not the boys and myself." She whispered as he nodded.

She took a step towards the boys. Gokudera however had bombs in his hands as he glared at her. Tsuna looked at Viper, his eyes widened as he remembered her.

"VIPER!" Viper froze, the damn brat just broke their cover.

"Viper…?" Gabriel asked confused, she cursed.

"He must be mistaking me for someone else." She said as she sent Tsuna a look, and placed a finger over her lips. Tsuna stared at her and nodded, he taped Gokudera shoulder.

"Don't attack, they are friends." Gokudera only nodded.

"Right Jyuudaime," Viper glanced over at Gabriel who was still trying to figure out why Tsuna had called her Viper.

She was debating if this man was acting dumb or if he really was an idiot… even more of an idiot then Skull. Oh well it gave her time to place an illusion around the two boys. She hid them in her cloak, "shh," she warned.

She looked at the illusion Tsuna and Gokudera before she nodded at Bel. "Shishishi," Bel walked forward and glanced at Gabriel, "Which do you want me to kill?"

Gabriel motioned to Hayato's illusion, Viper whispered to the boys to close their eyes so they won't have to see their own dead bodies. They did as they were told. Bel only threw three knives and watched as the illusion fell to the ground covered in fake blood.

Viper stood where she was and used an illusion to kill the Tsuna illusion. Gabriel only grinned as he began to trust the two. "Very well, I trust you. Not many people are willing to kill little kids." Tsuna whimpered against Viper's leg. She patted his head, her illusion staying strong to hide the boys.

"Take the bodies away," the bodies were dragged away, Tsuna and Gokudera had no clue what the men were saying since it was in Spanish, the two only knew Italian and Japanese at the moment.

Viper only looked at Bel, she was bored now, and they needed to get the kids home, "do as you want." She told him as she grabbed the boys hands and left. The illusion had taken over their minds into making them see what they wanted to see. Bel only grinned as he took out his knives.

* * *

Once they were outside the boys heard the screaming of the men as Bel went to town on them. "Viper thank you!" Tsuna said with a bow, Gokudera didn't trust her.

"I can't have my family destroyed now can I?" She asked as she sat down on a bench with the boys. "Besides saving you wasn't even a part of the mission, how did you get caught anyways?"

"We were playing and the next thing we knew someone snatched us!" Tsuna exclaimed waving his arms around, he threw his arms around Viper's stomach and hid his face, "I was scared, but Gokudera-Kun said not to worry!"

Viper glanced at Gokudera, he had his back to her arms folded over his chest. "Very brave, I'll be sure to tell Nono that the Jyuudaime had someone with him the whole time."

"You know Vongola Nono?" Gokudera suddenly asked, she nodded as she looked down at him.

"My boss is his son." She informed him, Gokudera just stared in awe at that.

"Ushishishi, well Chus everything is taken care of."

"Don't call me that." She snapped. "Let's go boys." Bel grabbed a hold of Gokudera's shirt and led him to the plane while Viper took care of Tsuna.

Gokudera and Bel glared at each other the whole time, but Bel didn't bother to play with the boy. "Just for your information I don't kill kids, that's Levi's job." Bel said as he looked out the window, "there's no fun in killing kids, they don't fight back."

Gokudera only grunted as he let out a yawn and went to sleep, Tsuna and Gokudera used each other as pillows, Viper thought it was cute while Bel ignored them. By the time they returned home and informed Xanxus as well as Nono of the mission Nono thanked them while Xanxus only grunted.

* * *

The boys ended up staying at the Arcobaleno house for the night. They were told Iemitsu would be there in the morning to get both boys. Luce made everyone a rather big dinner hoping the boys would like it. Tsuna was rather happy when Salisbury steak was something they had. He loved Salisbury steak! Gokudera didn't care what they had as long as it was food.

* * *

After dinner all the kids were watching Disney channel with Verde who ended up groaning and wishing he could kill himself. The kids only giggled as they watched _Good Luck Charlie. _That only made the kids giggle even more.

His mood changed when Phineas and Ferb came on, all of the kids plus Verde sung along to it.

_There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation  
Then school comes along just to end it  
So the annual problem for our generation  
Is finding a good way to spend it_

_Like maybe...  
__Building a rocket__  
Or __fighting a mummy__  
Or __climbing up the Eiffel Tower_

_Discovering something that doesn't exist_

_Hey!_

_or giving a monkey a shower__  
__Surfing tidal waves__  
__Creating Nano bots__  
Or __locating Frankenstein's brain_

_It's over here!_

_Finding a dodo bird__  
__Painting a continent__  
Or __driving our sister insane_

_Phineas!_

_As you can see,  
There's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall_

_Come on Perry!_

_So stick with us  
'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!  
So stick with us  
'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! _

_Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence!_

The others all stared at Verde, wondering if he had finally snapped or not. "I swear the chemicals finally got to him." Reborn said as he tilted his head to the side as he looked at the scientist.

Viper nodded, "Or it could be the drugs from the last few missions."

"Wait… you have drugs in my house…" Luce held a frown on her face as she stared at Viper.

She looked up at Luce, "I swear I don't do drugs, you can give me a drug test if you want!" Viper protested. Luce glared at Viper and Bel.

"Fine, I'll give you both a drug test, be ready it will be at random." The two only nodded.

They looked back at Verde who was singing the theme to _Perry the Platypus_… "He's snapped." Fon said with a frown. "I'll get the Vodka." Fon replied as he went to Verde's stash.

The others watched Fon leave, they turned back to Verde. They had to do a double take to see if what they were seeing was correct. Chrome and Fran were snuggling with Verde, Chrome to his left, and Fran to his right… the scary thing was Verde allowed it.

"God where's Lal when you need her?" Viper asked as she stared at the scene.

"You see people this is why Lal never goes on vacation because when she is gone, everything becomes out of balance; this is why we need a rain guardian here!" Luce snapped.

"Oh you haven't seen anything until you see Lal on her weeks off… you know this is the first time Lal and Colonnello are gone at the same time…" Reborn said.

"I have the Vodka!" Fon sung as he walked up.

"SEE FON LOST HIS CALMNESS!"

Viper shook her head, "All right kids its bed time." She told them, the kids groaned as they stood up and went to bed. Fran being lazy had Mukuro carry him to his room, Viper smirked as she watched.

Once they made sure the kids were all asleep they had a few shots of Vodka then went to bed themselves.

* * *

**A little action in this chapter, so that bad guy is really slow isn't he? Poor guy… well at least Bel got to kill right? Yep, the end is what happens when Lal is not around. Fon willing gets the Vodka and Verde starts to sing songs from Phineas and Ferb… which really is an Epic show, Verde is going to be Dr. Doof for Halloween and Fran will be Perry… Mukuro and Chikusa for Halloween if that ever happens XD.**

**So R&R~**


	3. Chapter 3

**OlivliaS4: Yeah I've been waiting for her to update as well XD. It is rare for people to post BV stories! I'm glad you like it! When Aria grows up hahaha I think Hibari already has his eyes on a purple pineapple head at the moment actually. And yea it would be incest if Chrome and Mukuro were to get together. Viper would forbid it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or The New Neighbor, (But I did have permission to use the story line of The New Neighbor so don't flame!)**

* * *

The third day that the two soldiers were gone the Varia (plus Mukuro, Chrome, and Fran) all went to Las Vegas, Nevada. Oh yes, it was a break, Xanxus needed out of that house. So what better way to spend their break then to get drunk and gamble? Viper loved it since she won money out of all of it. While Xanxus got drunk. Squalo was forced to stay by his boss's side the whole time.

"So, you lost about a thousand… but you won back a million. How do you do that?" Bel asked as he watched Viper. She only smirked.

"It's all in the skills, you win some, and you lose some. Winning is always the best though." She replied as she counted her money. Bel chuckled as he followed her around the casino. "You also scout, find the games that are worth playing."

Bel took mental notes as he followed her around, "how do you do that oh mighty one?" She grinned at that.

"You watch" she replied as she looked around to find the right game to choice "luck is also a very good part of this." She added.

"Oh… do you think it was a good idea to leave the kids with Lussuria?" Bel couldn't help but ask.

"He won't do anything to them, trust me, he's one of my girlfriends." Viper replied as she went to the table.

Bel stood beside her as she placed her bet down, she rolled the dice and cheered when she won. She placed a few more games before she decided it was time to move on to the next game. Bel simply followed, believing that this was her own personal playground. She was enjoying herself so much.

"Ushishishi," he started to laugh for no reason, she stopped walking and looked up at him she gave him a confused look.

He grabbed her left hand and lifted it to show her ring that she had hid so well from the others. She held a small hid her blush as she looked away, she believed that the ring was very beautiful in its own way, a beautiful white gold ring that held three stones. A Alexandrite, A Ruby and a Blue Zircon. For her birthstone, her kids birthstones, as well as Bel's since his birthday was also in December like Fran and Chrome.

He Bel pulled her closer as he kissed her gently even if people were starting to look, Viper blushed and pushed him away, hiding her face under her hood. Bel chuckled as he led her towards the kids.

"W-w-wait Bel, at least let me cash my winnings in!" She protested. He allowed it this time.

She giggled as she had the money in her hand, "oh my. This is beautiful!" She giggled as she walked back with Bel.

* * *

Lussuria and the kids were at a buffet getting food, Fran had complained that he was hungry. Chrome wasn't even able to eat all of her food… and she only had a piece of chicken with some fries! The girl pouted, she had seen some sweets that she really wanted to get but Lussuria said no sweets unless she ate real food first.

"This food is mean." She pouted.

"Kufufufu, Chrome you're an illusionist, make the food vanish."

"No cheating!" Lussuria cried as he looked at the three illusionist. "Besides, I know the food here is meant to make you full fast."

Chrome poked at her chicken, a frown on her face as she stabbed it.

When Lussuria looked away she threw the chicken, she didn't care where it landed, as long as it was gone. Turns out, someone who was still hungry got the forgotten chicken and fries. "Auntie Lussuria, can I get some sweets now?" Chrome asked with a sweet look on her face.

Lussuria looked at her plate. "Where did the chicken go?"

"I eateded it all." She lied, but she lied in the cutest of ways, he swears he saw angel wings and a halo on her.

"Oh… all right, go ahead." Chrome squealed as she ran off to the dessert area. She looked at all of the cakes, one cake caught he eyes… chocolate. Oh and it was huge! She got a huge piece, Fran and Mukuro will eat it with her.

Returning to the table her brothers stared at the cake, drool was running down the side of their mouth, "Chrome, that looks tasty!" Fran shouted. She nodded.

"Yeah, and it is for all of us!" She exclaimed with a smile, Lussuria thought it was sweet of her to get it for not only herself but her two siblings as well.

"My that's a big cake." Chrome giggled when she heard Bel's voice, turning she waved at Viper and Bel. Viper waved back even if she was still counting her money.

"Mommy won a lot of money?" Bel nodded as he sat down and took a fork and ate a piece of the cake.

"Tasty also."

"My, my that's a beautiful ring." Lussuria said looking at Viper's left hand, "and it's on the ring finger, oooh I smell a wedding~"

Mukuro frowned, "no more weddings! I can't handle dressing up anymore! I don't like looking Fancy!" Mukuro complained.

"There's not going to be a wedding." Both Bel and Viper replied.

"It's too much money."

"I don't want to stand in front of everyone and be all fluffy and stuff like that."

"Besides, I don't want everyone to see me in white."

"The Prince doesn't like dressing up in a monkey suit."

Fran glared at Bel, "So you're not willing to do anything for mommy?"

"Of course the prince would do anything for her." Bel snapped, as the two glared at each other.

Viper only rolled her eyes "besides, unlike Lal and Colonnello we actually are going to elope."

"Well we are in Vegas." Lussuria pointed out.

The two stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Lussuria. The man only held a grin as he stood, and fled the kids all watched while Bel and Viper started to chase after him, but stopped when they looked at the kids.

"You go after Lussuria, I got the kids." Bel nodded as he left.

Viper sat in front of the kids. She folded her hands together and glared down at all three, they couldn't see her eyes, but they knew she was glaring. They set their forks down and looked at her, all ears.

"All right, this does not get to Luce, I mean it. If you want to live you will be silent."

"Is mommy going to get married here? Shouldn't everyone be here to see?" Chrome asked, a sweet innocent look on her face.

"That's what eloping is, it's when you run off secretly to get married usually without the consent or knowledge of one's parents, but since I'm no longer living with my parents Luce has somewhat taken that role as well as Reborn, so they don't know… if any of you three decide to elope in the future I will hunt you down and kill you."

"Kufufufu, if that's the case then you shouldn't."

"Who's the mother here? Besides I don't want Luce to dress me up like she did to Lal, and I don't want Lal to get her revenge on me for what happened when we were getting her ready."

"!"

"Oh god, Squalo is here."

As soon as his name was said the rest of the Varia showed up. "Elope right now." Xanxus said. They all looked at him, "There's a wedding chapel downstairs."

Again they only stared at Xanxus like he had lost his mind, "but just remember Varia doesn't give honeymoons."

"Okay" the two replied as they stared at Xanxus. Xanxus only nodded.

He glanced at the kids, Chrome and Fran hid behind Mukuro who was the only one not afraid of Xanxus. "Get nice clothes, nothing to fancy." The kids only nodded as they jumped out of the seat after finishing their cake and leaving.

The two younger siblings took their older brothers hand as they followed Lussuria to a shop random shop, of course he pulled Viper with to get her a dress as well. She protested saying what she was wearing was fine, Lussuria only refused.

He chuckled when he saw the blush on Viper's face, "oh it will be great! I'll be sure to take pictures for Luce; I know she will want to see some when she realizes you got married." The kids stayed silent as Lussuria went on and on about it.

Chrome wondered what went on in Lussuria's mind most of the time, Mukuro told her not to think about it, like Fran who held a blank face most of the time, his mind was empty. They stopped at a shop, which was expensive. Chrome wasn't sure they could even afford anything there, but Lussuria told them to pick anything out while he worked with finding something for Viper.

Chrome ended up getting a cute sky blue dress with frills and sparkles on it. She fell in love, Mukuro said she would look cute in it while Fran only shrugged and looked at the jackets. "Can I get this jacket?" Fran asked pulling out a blue jacket with white puffy shirt.

"No," Lussuria snapped looking at Fran, the boy frowned as he turned back to Viper. "Come on look at this cute dress right here!" Lussuria said as he pulled out a heart chest plate white strapless dress. Viper shook her head.

"Nothing strapless."

Lussuria pouted as he looked more. He pulled out a dress that would go just past her knees and tied over her left shoulder. "This is perfect it's not strapless and it's not short!" Viper bit her lip as she stared at the dress, she would much rather wearing something longer and had a hood.

Viper grabbed the dress and looked at the dress Chrome had, she smiled it was cute. Lussuria then went to take care of the boys, getting something nice for them. When they had everything they needed Lussuria gladly paid and held a grin.

Viper kneeled down to her kids, "If mommy doesn't make it out of this alive, I want you all to make sure Lal does not dance on my grave."

"Okay Mommy!" They all cheered as they returned to Lussuria's room.

"Wait I thought it's tradition for the broom to not see the bribe!" Chrome and Fran said, Viper tapped their noses and grinned.

"Only for a regular wedding, this is an elope wedding so nothing to worry about." She grinned as the kids made a face. Lussuria set Viper down as he took care of her hair, unlike Lal's which was curled and two pieces tied in a braid.

Her hair straight on top and pulled back in many pins with the bottom was curled. Her bangs with were curled and framed her face. Lussuria put on a light coat of makeup that helped her indigo eyes to stick out. She was amazed at how fast he was.

"Where were you three days ago?" Lussuria laughed as he motioned her to change into her dress. "Wait Lussuria, what about the shoes?"

"Bam," Lussuria shouted as he held out a pair of heels that went well with the dress. She blinked in amazement.

"You're a god." Lussuria smiled.

"Sweetheart, if I was a god all the men would be bowing down to me." He laughed and shooed her inside. "Now then Chrome dear your turn." Chrome giggled as she hopped into the seat Viper was in and Lussuria took care of her hair, it was let down and curled in beautiful ringlets that like Viper her bangs framed her face. Mukuro and Fran's air were combed. Mukuro's pineapple was no longer there.

He motioned for boys to change while he took care of Chrome's little makeup. Chrome got dress after Viper walked out. Lussuria took a picture of Viper, "Oh dear you look beautiful."

"Mom you look pretty." Fran said with a blank voice. She looked at him, he was wearing a normal black jacket like Mukuro and Lussuria. She wondered how he was able to get dress so fast… then again she never questioned Lussuria.

"Hai, so I have everything you will need, ready?"

"I have one question." Viper said as she looked at Lussuria. She was eying the dozen white roses, and wished they were indigo.

"Ask away."

"If we live in Italy will this be pointless?"

Lussuria paused. He looked down at Viper with narrowed eyes, "are you having second thoughts?"

"Eh… no…" She looked up at the right, she also started to play with her dress, something he knew she only did when she lied.

"You are, sit and talk."

"It's just that… Vegas… that seems like something that would happy for spur of the moment, and while I don't want to have a wedding… I don't want to end up doing something that will end up with the two of us trying to kill each other to be free from this."

Lussuria only smiled as he hugged her and kissed her cheek, "there's no need to worry, like I said I have _everything_ you will need. All you have to do is say those two little words and kiss the groom."

"And if Bel isn't there?" Lussuria paused. Oh he hadn't thought about Bel.

* * *

"VOI BRAT WHERE ARE YOU?" Squalo snapped as he looked around.

The bathroom door opened and Bel popped his head out, an annoyed look on his face as he looked Squalo. "What do you want sharky?"

"Making sure your still here." Squalo said, he held the phone to his ear, "He's here Lussuria… no he's not going to jump out the bathroom window… VOI WE STILL HUMANS HE WOULD DIE!"

Bel only rolled his eyes as he closed the door, Squalo went back to arguing over whatever.

* * *

**And that is where I'll end chapter three. Oh snap who saw that coming? I know me and Sam did mainly cause Sam read over my shoulder XD.**

**Yeah the whole getting married when living in a different country thing I have no clue about so... I'll leave everything to Lussuria.**

**I'll have you all know that I am using my sisters laptop right now because my Charger broke! So My laptop is dead, I was able to put what I had done on a flash drive and Sam downloaded Firefox just so I could upload my stories until I get a new Charger.  
**

**(She uses Google Chrome while I hate Google Chrome. I hates me!) plus it makes it so she doesn't have to log out of her account.  
**

**Well that's all I have to say. TTYL and R&R,  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**OliviiaS4: XD yep let's see how that turns out, Sam's answer: I'll think about it. Also thx!  
**

**Oh in case no one could tell, this story is meant to be going along with each chapter sort of a new day besides this chapter and a few others.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or The New Neighbor, (But I did have permission to use the story line of The New Neighbor so don't flame!)**

* * *

The kids took their seats beside Squalo who only glanced down at them, he nodded and looked ahead. Xanxus had somehow ended up walking Viper down, and they didn't want Elvis to marry them, so they of course got a normal priest to marry them.

"She looks pretty," Squalo whispered to the kids, they nodded as they watched; the priest only stared at Viper as if she was the devil, he gave Bel a look but he frowned when he felt a dark aura from Bel as well.

The Priest began, the two gave the priest a look, they didn't want to do any of that crap, but then they remembered that Lussuria was taping. The two turned to glare at Lussuria who only blew the two a kiss.

"Ushishishi, we have been teammates since my first day on the team, and even if we have tried to kill each other, we always ended up having fun during…jobs and we pulled pranks on all most everyone, besides Boss because he scared the shit out of the both of us." Xanxus smirked at that, "You helped me to get over the loss of my favorite puppy that ran away when we were younger. You even slapped that Brooklyn accent I managed to pick up that one time when we went Brooklyn New York, man do I miss that accent…" He trailed off.

She stepped on his foot. He yelped. Shaking the pain off, "though out the years that we have been together you have hid your gender from all of us, then one day you finally decided to tell me for my birthday so you didn't have to get me anything." She smirked at that. "Since then we have been dating it has four years since then as well."

The Varia's jar dropped, four fucking years? "Ushishishi, but you still hid your real name from me, until long haired commander moved us next door to your family and we all realized who you were, and that is why you will always be my secretive and greedy love."

Viper smiled at him, "That laugh has annoyed the crap out of me since day one, the first moment I heard it I wanted to make sure you never laughed like it again, I've tried to take all your money, I even tried to hide that stupid crown of yours and blame it on Levi." Levi glared at her.

"Yet you were the only one out of everyone that I could actually trust in our group, the others were loud, annoying, had anger issues and wanted to dress me up." The others made faces at her. "You still tried to dress me up, but after trapping you in… mind games, I was able to get you to stop trying to dress me up. Being the smallest member is hard, and being the only female is harder, but we were still able to have fun. That Brooklyn phase you had drove me insane each time you opened your mouth and talked, I snapped and slapped it out of you."

Bel only grinned, she studied his face for a while, "When you lost Prince we were only ten years old, and you didn't show your sadness about it like most little kids your age would. Instead you kept it inside and took your pain out on." She paused and looked at the priest and other people in the room, "video games, we never even got you that new dog you wanted so badly, boss said you would only lose it." Xanxus gave a firm nod. "You're not even allowed to have a pet gold fish." Bel frowned.

"The only reason why I told you my secret was because I couldn't think of anything to get you that year, I was thinking about fleeing to Germany so I wouldn't die for forgetting your birthday. I honestly didn't plan on becoming your girlfriend over that. I've enjoyed the time we have had, but when I learned you moved next door I wanted to kill Captain for that. Even when I ended up adopting Mukuro, Chrome and Fran you still decided to stick by my side and not back out like most men would. So far it turned out for the best. So my fallen Prince, don't make me regret today."

Bel grinned at her, the priest said a few more things before they got to the rings, which they didn't have so they kept to her engagement ring, which was fine, she would get him to buy her a better one when they return to Italy.

They gave the "I do's" and the priest even though didn't like it said "with the power invested in me by god I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Bel only grinned as he kissed her deeply; Viper blushed and ended up melting into the kiss. Bel pulled back to soon causing her to glare at him, it changed when the kids attacked the two. Mukuro and Chrome had their tridents out while Fran had a… Bel doll…

"Hurt her in any way and we will hunt you down!" Chrome said in her cute "I'm trying to be scary voice" while Mukuro and Fran nodded. Bel only grinned as he picked Chrome up.

"Deal," he chuckled as the Varia left the chapel and returned to their rooms.

"Hai, hai, we have the kids tonight~" Lussuria cheered, "it will be fun, we will watch scary movies and I'll help you with your homework." Mukuro nodded at the last part.

"Well brat never thought the day would come when you actually get married." Squalo said, "at least it's to someone in the Varia." Bel chuckled.

"Not a word to the Arcobaleno." She snapped glaring at them all, they only grinned as they shooed the two off.

"This is one of the only chances you have on a honeymoon, do what it is people do on a honeymoon." Squalo ordered.

"What dopeople do on honeymoons?" Bel asked. "Normal people anyways?"

"Come along genius." She said as she opened the door to her room and pushed him inside. "We are changing and hitting the casino." Bel laughed as she said that. The Varia only grinned as they pushed the kids into their room and had they changed, they were still amazed at how fast Lussuria was. He had the kid's bag packed and in their room before they even knew it.

Fran jumped onto a bed and looked at them. "Why are we in a pink hotel anyways? Why not go to the Paris?" Fran asked as he looked out the window and looked at the hotel he wanted to be at.

"Because this place is beautiful," Lussuria said, "now excuse me, I have to take care of something." Lussuria left the room; the Varia all stared down at the three little kids. Mukuro had taken over one of the beds while Fran took control over the other. Chrome stood there with an innocent look on her face.

Squalo didn't know what to do, Xanxus and Levi had left to leave Squalo with them, and he didn't know the first thing to taking care of a kid, just look at how Bel and Viper turned out! Letting out a breath he picked Chrome up and dropped her onto the bed with Mukuro, he copied the motion with Fran who pouted and snuggled close to Chrome who had fallen asleep.

* * *

By the time Lussuria returned he smiled at the sight he saw. Taking a picture he sent it to Luce, "sleep tight you four~" he giggled as he took the other bed and went to sleep himself.

* * *

They all woke up at around dinner time, which they were glad about, they were all starving. Since Fran was complaining they went to eat at the Paris. He liked that very much. He sat between Viper and Bel, the boy smiled as they ate their food, the whole time Fran beat all of them at speaking perfect France.

"Can I see Grandma?"

Viper and Bel looked at Fran and nodded. He cheered as they finished their food and the kids yawned again, Viper and Bel carried Fran and Chrome back to the hotel while Mukuro walked, most people who saw his red eye would run away screaming saying he was a demon.

"Kufufufufufufufufufufufufu," Mukuro added more "Fu's" to his laugh, and they stared at him.

"Mukuro-Nii adds Fu's to his laugh when he is in a good mood." Chrome said as she nuzzled into Bel's chest.

Bel chuckled, "Let's get you to bed," Chrome made a protest to that, but she ended up falling to sleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

The others only grinned, "Hey look at it this way with these three you won't have to worry about having a kid the natural way." Levi said looking at Bel and Viper. The two nodded at that, glad they won't be having kids the natural way.

"Thank goodness for that," Viper said as she looked at Fran who like Chrome had done was fighting the urge to go to sleep. It failed when Viper started to rock him slightly. Fran protested and fell asleep. Mukuro laughed.

"Now that the kids are asleep, why don't we have real fun?" The Varia all glared down at him.

"Go to sleep you little shit." Viper told him as soon as the door to their room was opened. Mukuro growled as he got into bed, Chrome and Fran snuggled up to him as soon as they were set on the bed.

Viper smiled down at them, Bel laced his arms around her and grinned, "Ushishishi this will be fun keeping this a secret from everyone else. When do you think the others will find out?"

"Not until Lal shows up… I swear everyone is an idiot without Lal around, mainly Reborn and Fon, they can't even tie their own shoes when she's gone." Bel chuckled.

The two only grinned as they went to the casino again, needless to say Viper won enough money a small country and still has left over money so she was a very happy girl when they returned to their room and went to sleep.

* * *

**So the wedding, it wasn't as fancy as Lal's and Colonnello's but come on, you can't expect much from an loped wedding. ****The hotel was the Flamingo which is really pretty, we stayed there for spring break this year. Anyways, yes Fran does miss his grandma, and they are not mean parents to where they are like "No you can never see your grandmother ever again bwahahaha or Ushishishi!" Me and Sam were nice this time.  
**

**Next chapter will be family bonding time XD So that will be fun. Until next time R&R!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or The New Neighbor, (But I did have permission to use the story line of The New Neighbor so don't flame!)**

* * *

When they returned home the kids were still tired from the fun they had the day before. They had spent the whole day at an amusement park, Bel even had a blast at the amusement park as well, riding rides and scaring little kids. It was fun.

Viper knew they would all sleep good tonight. Luce attacked Viper in a hug, "Oh my we have missed you so much!"

"I was gone for two days, I've been gone on missions longer than that."

"I can't handle being away from my guardians for a long time!"

"But when you were gone for our honeymoon you completely forgot about them." Reborn said. Luce ignored Reborn.

"Well these three look tired, how about I make you some hot chocolate?" The kids cheered as Luce left to the kitchen. Hibari and Ken ran into the room, Ken attacked Mukuro while Hibari looked at Chrome.

"Omnivore it's about time you returned." Chrome pouted.

"Chrome," she scolded, he ignored that and took her hand leading her to the couch where they stole the remote from Verde and put Disney on. Verde groaned as he stood and left. "Oh look _Austen and Ally_!" Chrome squealed as she sat down and turned the volume up.

Hibari only watched in silence, he glared when Mukuro, Ken and Fran joined watching as well, Luce returned with the drinks and handed them to everyone who said thank you in return. Luce only squealed as she fought the urge to dress them up. Walking back to the kitchen she spotted that Fon and Reborn were sulking. She placed two shot glasses in front of them and poured them both shots of Tequila. They thanked her and took them.

"Miss Lal?" They nodded, Luce frowned when she realized how much they missed their friend, Fon's hair wasn't in a braid so his hair was let completely down and Luce was amazed at how frizzy it was getting. While Reborn's hair was straight and he was missing a fedora.

"THAT'S IT WE ARE GOING TO SPARTA AND WE ARE BRING A LAL BACK!" Reborn shouted at he shot up.

"Yes, I agree with Reborn." Fon stood, Luce was staring at his hair. The episode of Phineas and Ferb when Isabella had frizzy hair came to mind. She frowned.

"Luce, my Fedora." Reborn said snapping out her out of her deep thought and looked at Reborn she got up and went to get his Fedora.

* * *

When she returned Viper had gotten caught in Fon's hair, she was confused on how it had happened.

"What the hell Fon?" She snapped looking at Fon's hair. "It's like it has a mind of its own!"

"I'm sorry Viper! I didn't do anything!" Fon replied. Bel held his knives up.

"I saw we cut it!"

"NOOOOOO!"

Luce and Reborn watched as the two storms and mist struggle to get free. Reborn was laughing while Luce shook her head. "Lal we need hel… oh that's right she's gone."

Fon struggled to get free, "help me! I have a Viper in my hair! This is worse than that one year Lal went to America for the summer and left us all alone!" Fon complained as he tried to get free. Luce walked towards them and did something. Viper was freed and she backed away from Fon. She was glaring at him the whole time.

"ON WORD TO SPARTA!" Reborn shouted as he was in Roman armor and holding a Leon sword up.

Luce stared at Reborn, oh how he looked nice in that outfit. "Mmm Reborn, that's a rather sexy outfit." Reborn looked at Luce, a grin on his face as he walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Why don't we go see how well it can last in battle~" He winked as he picked her up and left the room.

Fon held a finger up and was about to say something but he stopped himself. Viper ended up patting Fon on the shoulder with a stick so she wouldn't be attacked again by the hair again. Bel pulled Viper to the living room and sat on the couch and pulled Chrome into his lap. Chrome only giggled as she leaned back as they watched _Shake It Up _to their surprise the boys were able to pull off some of the dance moves. Viper and Bel stared in awe.

"That's amazing!"

"They will make great assassins one day." Bel said with a grin. Chrome looked up at Bel.

"I can do that to!" She said, Viper smirked at her "I'll show you if you don't believe me!" Chrome only pouted when Bel and Viper were smirking down at her.

She jumped out of Bel's lap and proved she could dance like the girls on TV were. "The four year old has moves." Bel said as he watched. Chrome grin as she took her spot in his lap.

"Hasn't Chrome become close to Belphegor." Fon said with a smile, he had somehow managed to take control over his hair and it was back in its normal braid. She looked up at Fon and waved. Fon waved back.

"So much for going to get Lal," Fon mumbled as he leaned against the couch.

"Aunt Lal? I miss her." Chrome whimpered as she hugged Bel's neck. "Daddy, can you get Aunt Lal?"

Fon looked down at Chrome as she spoke to the Prince. Bel only shook his head, "she's busy with Uncle Kora Bastard." He replied as he poked her nose. She let out a small giggle; it turned into a giggling fit when Bel started to tickle her.

"HAHAHAHA HELP ME!" Chrome squealed as she tried to run away, but she failed when Fran and Mukuro started to help. Hibari stared at them and debated if he should help. He liked hearing Chrome laugh, Viper and Hibari sat in silence as they watched the four.

Fon grinned as he watched the family, he smiled and looked at Hibari, "come on Kyoya how about we leave them alone for now so we can work on your skills.' Hibari jumped off of the couch, "Ken I believe Skull's looking for you." Ken ran off.

Viper looked over at Fon, who held a knowing look. Her eyes slightly widened as she realized he knew. She smirked though, knowing Fon was the only one who could keep a secret. Bel paused and looked at Viper, he enjoyed that smirk on her face at that moment, and he leaned over and kissed her.

"Ushishishi it seems someone learned faster than we thought." She nodded as she watched him go back to tickling Chrome. The younger girl went back to laughing.

"Help mommy help!" She screamed as she tried to run away. Viper finally annoyed with the squealing pulled the younger girl to her. She panted and tried to catch her breath as she crawled to the other side of Viper.

"Oh, hiding behind mommy won't do anything." Bel's grin returned as he, along with Mukuro and Fran crawled over to the two female illusionists.

Viper narrowed her eyes at them, "what are you three doing…Bel, I don't like that grin… I swear if you try anything I'll kill you… AHHH!" Viper broke out laughing when Fran jumped and tickled Viper while Mukuro and Bel tackled the both of them.

* * *

The others soon wondered in when they heard the laughing. They wanted to see what was going on. They smirked when they saw their greedy Viper laughing. The two adults noticed they were being watched and turned to look at the others.

"Haven't you even seen people tickling each other?"

"Your Varia assassins… and your tickling and laughing." Reborn said as he looked at them.

"Your point?"

"Why are you doing this?" Verde asked.

"Aunt Luce please help me!" Chrome shouted as she was still being attacked by Mukuro. Luce giggled as she went over and pulled Chrome away from Mukuro. "Thank you." Chrome hugged Luce's neck as she looked down at Mukuro. The boy only grinned.

"I'll get you my cute little Nagi." He told her. Chrome yelped as she hid her face in Luce's neck. "But that now means we have mother still." Mukuro rubbed his hands together, the background was black with fire and he had this evil look in his eyes. "Kufufufufu."

"Viper's gone." Bel said, "she turned to mist. Chrome's gone also." Mukuro's background broke as he looked up at Luce, indeed Chrome was gone.

"Damn they got away!" Mukuro cursed. Bel slapped the back of his head.

"Don't curse." Mukuro grumbled something under his breath as he jumped down and went to look for his mother and sister. Fran jumped down and followed after Mukuro grabbing a hold of his jacket to keep up.

"Aww they are so cute! I want to dress them up so badly!" Luce squealed as she looked at Reborn. "Can I?"

"No." Luce pouted as she went to the kitchen to cook dinner.

Fon only smiled as he helped her, when she looked up at the Storm she knew he knew something but wasn't telling. He didn't even tell her when she beg and even ordered him to tell her. He only smiled and looked down at her.

"I know nothing Luce-San." He bowed and finished cooking before he went back to cooking.

* * *

When dinner was called they sat down and ate. The dinner of course was silent without Lal and Colonnello around, they only poked at the food. "I want Lal." Fran said. "She's a very comfortable pillow."

"I bet." Viper mumbled as she stabbed her food. "It is very boring without Lal… I don't even feel like stealing money from anyone."

"Oh really?" Verde asked as he pulled a hundred dollar pill out of his pocket and waved it in front of the illusionist, she ignored it.

Everyone stared at her in awe as she did so. "Bel I order you to do something about this right now!" Luce snapped.

Bel shrugged. "If it makes you feel better she won enough money to buy a small country and still have left over from when we were in Vegas."

"Vegas, oh man that brings back good memories." Reborn said with a grin on his face. They turned to Reborn. "We have videos. Fon should have been a director instead of an assassin."

Fon held this look on his face as he looked at Reborn. The hitman stared at Fon, "that is what you think Reborn." Reborn blinked.

"Home movies time!" Chrome shouted. She was rather hyper today.

"Home movies it is, after dinner of course." Fon told her as he patted her head. Chrome only nodded as they finished their food.

* * *

**Whee that was fun huh? Chrome is already a daddies girl isn't she? I think it's cute! Luce wants to dress the kids up so much, she will win that one day I bet. Lol. Attack of Fon's hair... I couldn't resist passing Viper being caught in Fon's hair then poking him with a stick.**

**YES the next two chapters will be home movies... mainly about the four idiots so it won't be much BV sorry, it will be funny though!**

**Until next time R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! Today I decided to upload two Chapters just so you have something to read, not having a laptop is really boring. So I'm actually writing in my binder lol. Wel I'll let you read for now.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or The New Neighbor, (But I did have permission to use the story line of The New Neighbor so don't flame!)**

* * *

Fon walked into the room holding a box of DVD's. He looked through the box and pulled a disk out. The disk was titled "Vegas adventures, part one of ten."

"Part one…of Ten?" Luce asked as she looked at it. Fon nodded.

"It was spring break week." Reborn replied. "We got drunk off our asses!"

"It was Senior year of high school as well." Fon added as he popped the disk in.

* * *

_The first thing that they saw was Reborn making a funny face, they heard laughter and they knew it was from Fon. "Reborn I'm filming this you know that right?"_

_Reborn's face turned into a frown before he went back to making a funny face. "Hello my future self how are you? I bet right now you sitting with our three favorite idiots and you're thinking 'man I was sexy back then like I am right now~' and yes, we are sexy!" Reborn laughed._

"_Reborn stop talking to no one important." Lal snapped. Fon turned the camera to look at Lal who was oddly enough wearing a short sky blue dress that was short sleeve and hung off of her shoulders. With tan belt around her hips, she was wearing sunglasses and her bag sat in her lap._

"_So Colonnello still think Lal is a babe? I bet you're on your honeymoon with this bitch right now aren't you?"_

"_He wishes!" Lal snapped throwing her bag at Reborn and hitting him on the head. Fon and Colonnello broke out laughing._

"_So we are on our way to the hotel at the moment, if you remember it is spring break week and our school decided to go to Vegas, KORA!" _

"_THAT'S MY EAR YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Lal snapped as she kicked Colonnello in the face. He tried to take a peek but it failed._

"_MIRCH WE ARE ON THE BUS NO KICKING OR CURSING DAMNIT!" a man with pink hair shouted._

"_Sorry G. I'll behave." Lal lied._

"_Yeah, there's the man who will be watching us on the ride to Vegas, G. the Storm." Reborn said with a grin, "So it was our stupid principal's idea to take us to Vegas which we don't really mind, it is fun, and I can't wait!" _

"_Yeah, so I'll keep an eye on you brats. It's bad enough you all share a room." G. snapped as he looked at the four. "Why are you recording this anyways?"_

"_His mom makes him record everything he does while he is with us. Most of the time we do random crap." Lal replied as she leaned back in her seat. "Remind me as soon as we get to the hotel to buy new clothes." _

"_Nah, I liked what Elizabeth picked out for you~" Colonnello said with a grin._

_There was a shuffling sound as Reborn stole the camera. It showed a Fon whose hair was now half way down his back and tied in a perfect braid smiled as he waved. "Hello people of the future. As you can tell my Italian has gotten a lot better as the videos passed!" Fon said with a smile. _

"_Fon no one cares about your Italian when we are in America!" Lal snapped. Fon's smile turned into a frown. _

"_My English is terrible though!" _

"_To flipping bad you should have handled that years ago! God even Colonnello knows his English." Colonnello grinned as Lal praised him._

___"Well he could most likely get a lot of girls with his mad Italian skills for being an Asian." Reborn said with a grin._

_Fon only signed as he looked at Reborn, "as you can tell Lal's a little cranky at the moment, she's having fruit withdrawals and the fact she's not wearing what she wants to…" _

"_Shut up!" Lal snapped. _

"_They only had peanuts on the plane. She's not a fan of nuts." Reborn said as he turned the camera to himself. There was a smirk on his face as he said that. "That's why she hasn't given it up to any of us; I bet she's on our team for going after babes." Reborn laughed as he turned the camera to Colonnello who had tears running down his face._

"_REBORN, DON'T SAY THAT I STILL HAVE HOPE THAT WE WILL GET MARRIED AND HAVE TWENTY KIDS ONE DAY!" Colonnello shouted as he hugged Lal, his face in her boobs. Lal's face was red as she punched him in the cut and sent him flying. Reborn made sure he caught Colonnello flying all the way across the bus and hit the dashboard window. _

"_Twenty kids really? He has high hopes." G. said as he stared at Colonnello._

* * *

"I don't want twenty-seven kids running around this place." Verde said as he looked at Reborn and Fon.

"Colonnello is a determined man." Reborn said with a smirk as he turned to the TV and hit play.

* * *

"_How much longer until we get there," Reborn complained as he looked at G. the storm looked at the hitman with a glare._

"_A few more hours' damnit, if you complain anymore I swear I'm throwing you out the fucking window!" G. snapped as he looked back at Colonnello. Giotto was poking him with a stick. "GIOTTO WHERE THE FUCK, DID YOU GET THAT STICK?"_

"_Some girl in a cloak sold it to me. I must say I paid two hundred for it at first I thought it would be a major rip off but it hasn't broken yet!"_

* * *

They paused the video yet again and turned to Viper. She was counting money. "Viper… dear did you sell a stick to Giotto?"

"Yep, I have the money right here~"

Luce shook her head, "Wait… how, did you sell it to him if they were in America?"

Viper only held a smirk on her face as she counted more money. Bel chuckled, "I remember that day! We happened to be on a mission in America and Viper decided to get more money!" Luce shook her head and the video started up again.

* * *

"_You bought it from some girl?" Giotto nodded with a smile._

"_I think she was a sophomore from school actually. She looked familiar." Giotto told his best friend. G. face palmed as he looked at his friend. _

"_Giotto… I thought I told you not to buy anything from a girl in a cloak!" G. snapped as he looked at his friend. Giotto continued to poke Colonnello. "WILL YOU STOP POKING THE BRAT ALREADY HE COULD BE DEAD AND YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!"_

"_WOOT I KILLED HIM!" Lal did a dance which Reborn made sure to record._

* * *

"Damn Lal has moves!" Mukuro said. They slapped him.

* * *

"_Lal…you know this is still recording?" Fon asked. Lal froze as she turned to Reborn and tackled him. The camera fell and the picture went out… only the sound could be heard._

"_AHHH SWEET DEAR MOTHER MARY, AH SOMEONE HELP ME! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME! OH GOD… IS…IS THAT GLUE AND CHICKEN FEATHERS… NO NOT THE BEAK. AHHH," _

* * *

Again they all looked at Reborn. "You got beat up… by Lal Mirch… and you're the strongest hitman alive?"

Reborn was in the fetal position in the corner. "Bad memories man… bad memories, I don't wanna go there again…" Reborn mumbled.

"He had nightmares all week." Fon replied. They went back to the video.

* * *

_"WILL YOU BRATS GO TO SLEEP DAMNIT?" G. snapped as Fon fixed his camera. _

"_Nah not tired." Lal said as she took her seat, a smirk was on her face. Fon turned the camera to look at Reborn. Reborn was hog tied and looked like a chicken. Wearing a pink frilly sun dress, and he was without his favorite Fedora._

"_S…sh…she stripped me and… and dressed me in glue, chicken feathers… a bra… panties… and a pink frilly dress… Fon you better edit this part out!" Reborn shouted._

_Fon didn't reply as he turned the camera to someone else. "Lal where did you get the stuff for that," he couldn't help but ask as he looked at her._

"_I have my ways." _

"_You got it all from that Mammon person didn't you?"_

"_That brat has a lot of useful stuff; I have a member ship card and all."_

* * *

They paused the video yet again and looked at Viper, who was still counting money. "That was a very good week for my business." She said.

"I will out beat mother one day." Fran said with what they think is a determined look on his face.

"You wish brat."

* * *

"_Fon I'm tired of that camera in my face, turn it off!" Lal snapped as she put her hand over the camera._

* * *

"And that ends video one." Fon said.

"Very interesting time for part two," Luce giggled. Fon switched to the second video.

* * *

"_ALL RIGHT LINE UP BRATS," G. shouted as he stood in the office of the hotel, "now, four to a room. So that means you will be sharing beds or someone will be sleeping on the couch." _

"_I trust you all, and there will be a teacher on each floor." Giotto said with a smile, "please be wise while we are here, I promised your parents or guardians that we will take care of all of you. Now like we told you all on the trip here the meals are already paid for, all you have to do is buy your own souvenirs. Remember to have fun." _

"_Right, all line up to get your keys to your rooms." G. snapped, everyone lined up and got their keys as they went to their rooms to out their stuff up._

"_Wow look at this place! It's so beautiful here!" Fon said as he looked around._

"_Sparta was better." Lal said as if it was nothing. _

_The others shrugged. "Oh man look at the view we have!" Colonnello shouted as he ran to the window and looked out the whole wall was glass so they could see the builds. "Oh Lal we have to go to the Pairs I bet it's romantic! Oh we can get married there!" _

"_You wish." Lal said as she jumped on the bed away from the window. "You three can have that bed." _

"_No way, it's two to a bed," Reborn snapped, "and besides, Fon's sleeping outside."_

"_No I'm not."_

_The camera was taken by Lal to show that Fon, and Reborn engaged in battle. Fon kicked Reborn's ass. "You can have the bed… I'll take the couch." Reborn said as he crawled over to the couch and climbed in._

"_My idiots," She said as she watched the three. "Right, I'm taking a shower." Lal grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom after she handed the camera to Colonnello. He followed her to the bathroom. She wasn't paying attaching to Colonnello as she allowed the dress to fall. _

* * *

Luce quickly paused the video and covered the kids' eyes, "you shouldn't see this."

"Is uncle Colonnello about to get lucky?" Mukuro asked as he tried to move Luce's hand.

* * *

"_Colonnello, how long do you plan on recording me, because you're not going to see anything past my panties and bra." Colonnello screamed when she shot at him. He ran back to the others and hid behind Fon who took the camera. He held it up to show himself. _

"_I apologize Lal, I'll be sure to edit that part out for you." Fon smiled as he turned the camera towards the window. "Well if you look here, you can see the amazing buildings they have, it's beautiful, but I think it is beautiful back home in both Italy and Chine." _

_Reborn and Colonnello nodded. "All right, I vote we go to the sugar factor first! There's a junior I have my eyes on that likes sweets, she will love to get some." Reborn said as he looked at the camera._

"_What when did you start having the hots for a junior? Kora," Colonnello gave Reborn a confused look._

"_She's not just any junior, she's an angel! Perfect blue eyes, long beautiful blue hair and this cute clover shaped birthmark on her cheek right below her left eye."_

_Colonnello and Fon thought that over for a while, "More info on her, I don't think I've met her." Fon said._

"_She's going to be the head of the Giglio Nero Famiglia, I mean I know we are all going to be a part of the Vongola family one day, and they aren't really allies, but she's beautiful."_

"_Aww Reborn has a crush~" Colonnello teased._

"_Luce? Oh yeah she's a totally bitch," Lal said as she dried her hair. _

* * *

"Lal thought I was a bitch? Bu...but I didn't do anything mean to her! And I made her Cookies!" Luce said as she paused the video, a hurtful look was on her face.

Reborn patted her head and kissed her cheek, "Your not a bitch baby." She only nodded, and returned to the video.

* * *

"_She's not a bitch you're a bitch, besides how is she a bitch?" Reborn snapped glaring at her best friend._

"_She's to fucking cheerful and she thinks cookies solve everything." Lal replied._

"_So because she smiles all the time… you think she's a bitch? Kora," Lal nodded, "So you're an angel because you cause everyone misery?" Lal nodded yet again. "Whose logic is that?"_

"_My dad's," She replied the boys only nodded as they looked at her._

"_Shall we go?" Reborn asked, the other three only nodded as they left and started to walk the strip._

"L_ook at the giant M&M's! Oh and the giant Coke bottle!" Fon said pointing at the buildings. "Let's go to Treasure Island next!" Fon went on and on as they walked. "Is that a Elmo?" _

_The three tuned Fon out as they walked. Fon being curious had stopped walking and went to a crowd to see what was going on. Turns out to be a magic show, "that is so cool." _

_Fon wondered how the person could cut someone in half like that then put them back as if it was nothing._

* * *

"That's not cool, that's the basic steps to illusions. Fran and Chrome are at that level." Viper said as she looked at the Asian. Fon frowned.

"I didn't know that at the time." Fon replied.

* * *

"_Reborn, do you think that's real?" Fon asked turning to his right he saw no one, so he quickly looked to his left. Fon turned the camera around to look at him, "It seems I have lost my friends… I hope they didn't get into any trouble, well this will be the end. I'll turn you back on when I find the others!"_

* * *

**And there you have it! More Viper moments then I thought hahaha. Yeah, Sam is going to have fun writing this! She said "I can't wait for the Vegas trip!"  
**

**Oh Giotto don't you know not to buy anything from strange girls in black cloaks? G. told you not to over a thousand times. XD Giotto never listens does he? Oh well he's Vongola Primo he can do whatever the flip nuggets he wants.  
**

**Yeah Colonnello totally thought he was going to get to record Lal being naked but he failed!  
**

**REBORN, LAL, COLONNELLO HOW CAN YOU LOSE YOUR ASIAN IN THE LAS VEGAS STRIP?  
**

**By the way they are in Casars Palace. It was Sammies Idea. Tell me what you think. Part two will be funny I promise!  
**

**Don't forget to R&R~  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is part 2 of the Vegas movies... hopefully it will be fun XD.  
**

**On a side note: This morning When I was half asleep my mom walks into my room, and she was like "Hey do you have five bucks? I will pay you back." So me being half asleep I reach over and grabbed my wallet and pull out the only five I had in my wallet and gave it to her. So now I'm five dollars short... moral of the story, the best time to take money from me is when I'm half asleep TT_TT.  
**

**On the story note: This chapter is funny because of drunkenness so let the Disclaimer and story begin!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or The New Neighbor, (But I did have permission to use the story line of The New Neighbor so don't flame!)**

* * *

"YOU LOST FON IN VEGAS?" The others snapped as they looked at Reborn who had recovered and was sitting beside Luce with his arms wrapped around her.

Reborn nodded, "We thought he had been with us when we were walking around. Thank god for those ID's we got from Viper."

"You replaced me with some random other Asian... and it was a women who you got drunk!" Fon replied with a frown.

"Hey we got you one didn't we?" Reborn and Fon argued.

"The lady who you replaced me with and Colonnello drunk it all!" Fon snapped at him.

"You guys are bad friends." Viper said in a monotone. Fran gave her a thumbs up for it.

"You learned well mother." He told him with a hug and his signature monotone.

"Next movie!" Luce sung as she hit play.

* * *

_This time when the camera came on Fon found the three walking around with long plastic bottles full of beer. Reborn holding a yellow one and a random lady who looked nothing like Fon, while Colonnello had a red and blue one and Lal only had a blue one._

"_FON! BUDDY THERE'S TWO OF YOU?" Reborn shouted as he looked at Fon and the lady he was hanging on to.  
_

"_Oh boy this can't be good. How did you get those… oh the fake ID's. And no there's not two of me... that's some random lady... you think I look like a lady?" _

"_Here Kora, ya Kora go Kora Fon Kora we Kora got Kora this Kora for Kora you Kora!" Colonnello said as he handed Fon the red bottle._

"_It's Empty." Fon pointed out._

"_Oh Kora Yeah Kora, I Kora, got Kora, thirsty, Kora."_

"_Right."_

"_The instant that yours was gone you chugged his!" Lal giggled. _

_Reborn and Colonnello broke out laughing when she fell over. Fon shook his head. _

"_It's not even night and you're wasted already. Great I have to be the responsible one. AGAIN" Fon helped Lal up and, "We are going to the hotel room and taking a nice long nap until dinner." Fon said as he led the back to the hotel. _

_"But Fon we don't wanna sleep!" Reborn complained as he was being held up by Colonnello. The blond fell a few times bring the hitman with him. Fon shook his head. _

"_Again my dear future self, we will be back as soon as we get to the hotel." Fon said as he turned the camera off._

* * *

"People gave me weird looks as I carried the three of you back to the hotel." Fon told them with a frown.

"Hey we didn't throw up on you at least."

"Yes… you did. Right on my new shoes that my dead grandmother made me before she died." Fon glared. Reborn shrugged.

"We said sorry."

"NO YOU DIDN'T! I HAVE IT ON FILM!"

Reborn shrugged again not really caring, "You should know never to trust us with alcohol."

Fon glared, "Hibari you may bite Reborn to death."

"My pleasure" Hibari attacked Reborn with his Tonfas'.

"Right, part Four!" Luce sung as she put the next video in.

* * *

_Fon held the camera up to show the three drunken idiots laying on one bed, all laughing. "I'll get you guys some black coffee." Fon said as he set the camera on the TV stand as he looked at them. "Don't leave the room." He scolded as he looked at them._

_They waved him off as he left to get coffee. The three laid there on the bed. "Oy, oy where are we?" Lal asked._

"_Hell Kora if Kora, I Kora know. Kora" Colonnello said as he turned his head to the window. "DUDE KORA THERE'S KORA A KORA GIANT KORA WINDOW KORA!"_

"_I'll pay you a penny to jump out the window." Reborn said as he looked at Colonnello._

"_DEAL!" Colonnello tried to sit up, "I Kora, can't Kora get Kora, up." _

_Lal and Reborn laughed as they also tried to sit up but fell back down. "I can't get up either!" Lal laughed and held her stomach, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_

"_Hey, Kora." Colonnello turned to Lal, "Will, Kora, You, Kora, Marry, Kora Me?" _

"_Yes Kora!" Reborn shouted as he broke out laughing even more, he laughed so hard he fell off the bed. Colonnello and Lal paused before they broke out laughing Colonnello copied Reborn from laughing to hard. Now it was only Lal on the bed. She held a victory smile._

"_My plan worked! The bed is mine now bitches!" Colonnello stood up and wobbled around._

_Reborn stood and watched Colonnello, "DO IT YOU KORA BASTARD, YOU HAVE TO SCREAM 'I'M QUEEN OF THE WORLD!"_

_Colonnello took a few steps back before he went to start running. Fon stopped him just in time. "COLONNELLO WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S A LONG FALL EVEN IF YOU ARE IMMORTAL AFTER ALL THE TIMES LAL SHOT YOU IN THE HEAD THIS WILL KILL YOU!"_

"_You Kora no Kora fun Kora!" Colonnello complained._

"_How did you get out of bed anyways?" _

"_He rolled off, along with Reborn, I get the bed all to myself!" Lal laughed her victory laugh again. Fon let out a sigh and gave everyone a coffee._

"_Drink, it's Irish coffee." He lied knowing that would be the only way they would drink it. They chugged it and sobered up._

_Fon smiled as he took a seat on the bed, "I'll order room service" he ordered them what he knew they liked and gave the man a tip as he handed the food out. They cheered as they ate their food. _

"_Fon put that camera away your not going to have it all week are you?" Lal asked as she crawled over to him. Fon only nodded._

"_You will all thank me one day." He replied as he looked over at the camera and waved. "Tomorrow we will go to M&M world, oh and we have to see a show!" _

"_This will be a fun week, you know you can't have that in the shows right?" Fon only he got up and turned the camera off._

* * *

Fon and Reborn blinked, "I SHIP REBORN AND COLONNELLO SO HARD!" Lussuria shouted; they all looked at Lussuria with a blank look. "Fanfiction," Lussuria replied with a grin as he left.

"Six more videos… whoa four videos were all day one."

* * *

_Day two of Vegas, like Fon said they went to M&M world and got to see more different street performers, Fon, Reborn and Colonnello got cards of half-naked girls which Lal destroyed, She refused to let her men look at that crap. _

_The three paused when they saw someone they thought they knew, only the person was oddly different. The person was wearing all black. "Is that Mammon from home the person who sold us the ID's?" Fon asked, as he looked at the younger girl. _

"_No way man, Mammon's a guy," Reborn replied._

"_How do you know?"_

"_Well what girl would be that greedy with money? Besides, why would a cute girl hide under a cloak?" _

"_Cute girl, Kora!" Colonnello grinned when Reborn glared._

"_What you honestly don't think she's a cute girl? I mean any girl with off colored hair is cute. Just like Lal, Elizabeth, Luce, and that girl over there." Reborn said as he looked at her._

"_Sorry reborn, your dreams of a cute girl is cut off." Fon replied as he pointed to the fact that a boy with blond hair walked up and wrapped his arm around the girls shoulder._

"_Damn… she has a boyfriend." _

"_I saw if it is that brat!" Lal snapped as she walked to the couple._

* * *

"YOU WERE RECORDING THAT?" Bel and Viper snapped at the same time as they looked at Fon and Reborn. The two nodded.

"Damn," Viper hissed. The smile on Bel's face was gone, he held a frown now.

* * *

_"Excuse me, are you… Mammon Esper?" Fon asked, Colonnello had taken the camera from Fon it showed him bowing to the two. _

_Viper looked at up at Fon, she froze, "No." she replied looking away._

"_Ushishishi, it's not nice to lie Mammy~" he chuckled as he grabbed her cheeks and pinched them._

"_Umu let go!" She shouted as he continued to pinch them._

"_Who are these people anyways Eh?"_

"_Um…" Fon started, but Reborn stopped him from saying anything else. _

"_Clients now let go!" Viper said as she slapped his hands away, "They come to me to get things they shouldn't have, like their ID's and other stuff." She replied as she pulled her hood over her head. "Now unless you don't want me to tell that you have Fake ID's you didn't see me, and you don't know me."_

"_Fine, oh hey, I actually need to buy something from you." _

_Viper looked around, "not here, meet me here at seven. Make sure no one follows." Viper said as she handed Lal a card. "Come along Belphegor." Viper said as she took his hand. "We have a mission to do and I want to do it before the time limit is up, I hate not making money because of being late." _

"_Ushishishi, whatever you say, as long as I get to kill I'm happy."_

_When they were gone Reborn turned to the others, "She called him Belphegor, I heard that there's this assassination group led by Vongola called Varia."_

"_Oh I heard of Varia." Lal said, "They are only like the greatest assassination group out there, not even their own members are safe from each other!" _

"_Anyways! I heard that there was a kid who joined at like the age of eight! And he was like the best assassin! Alive!" Reborn said._

"_Your point is Reborn?" _

"_My point is his name is Belphegor! But he is also known as Bel, or his famous name is Prince the Ripper! Dudes we just met the best Varia member alive!" _

"_No way Xanxus is the best." Lal shouted._

* * *

In the Varia Mansion Xanxus was sitting in his desk only smirked to himself, "damn right I'm the best… TRASH I'M OUT OF TEQUILA!" Xanxus shouted. Squalo could be heard form far away as he got more Tequila and gave it to him.

* * *

_"Now how do you know who the best Varia member is?" Colonnello asked as they went on walking._

"_I heard that the Varia has a illusionist member who was the best at what he does."_

"_Really I never heard of a illusionist in the Varia. What's his name?" Fon asked as he looked at Reborn._

"_I think his name was Mammon…Esper…" They all stopped as they realized something._

"_We… bought our fake ID's from a Varia member…"_

"_Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn." Lal said "that's epic." _

* * *

"Wait… you guys spent the rest of that day talking about the Varia?" Viper asked as she looked at Reborn and Fon. The two nodded.

"Interesting."

* * *

_By the time it was seven they went to the place they were told to, and made sure no one followed them. They found had to go to the space needle that was in Vegas, Reborn had the camera this time, and they wondered what it was that Lal wanted to get anyways._

_They walked up to the illusionist and the ripper prince who had joined her for this. "Do you have the stuff?" Lal asked as she looked down at Viper._

"_Do you have the money?"_

"_Normal price?"_

"_Normal price." _

_Lal pulled her money out and handed it to Viper. The illusionist counted the money first then snapped her fingers. "Bel the stuff." Bel picked up a bag that was hidden behind the younger girl and handed it to Lal. She took the bag and checked it to make sure everything's there._

"_Pleasure doing business with you." Viper only nodded as she turned to Bel._

"_Let's go."_

* * *

"What did you sell her?" Luce asked.

"Believe it or not… it was fruit." Fon said.

"Not just any fruit, fruit that wasn't originally in Italy."

* * *

_When they returned to the hotel they realized that Lal had spent a lot of money… on odd looking fruit. "Is that healthy?" Reborn had asked. Lal only nodded as she cut the fruit as she ate it._

* * *

"No more!" Luce snapped. "This is making me miss Lal and Colonnello to much!"

"But… but it's making us feel better!"

"It's bed time, go!" Luce ordered as she shooed everyone to their rooms.

Viper and Bel picked their kids up and walked to their new room. Leaning down to her ear he whispered "you know this is the first time we are sleeping together as a married couple?"

She slapped him and told him to shut up before she looked up at him, "Yes it is now stay quiet about it." she opened the door to Fran's room and set him on his bed before she tucked him in and kissed his head.

Fran groaned and rolled onto his side pulling the covers over his head. They repeated the motion with Chrome and Mukuro before they went to sleep themselves.

* * *

**And that marks the end of the home videos so says Luce, who knows, in a future Chapter we might get more home movies from the Vegas trip XD.**

**Yes they ended up replacing Fon with some random lady who doesn't look like him. It was sad, but yes... they went though all of that just for fruit... Xanxus had a perfect moment, who doesn't like being the best?  
**

**I find it amazing that they are just now realizing that Viper the little girl who sold them a Fake ID is really a Varia member... for being the Arcobaleno they are all really slow... No one mentioned Squalo, Lussuria, or Levi... well no one cares for Levi... (sorry if your a Levi Fan out there~).  
**

**Well it seems Sammy is getting bored so I'll end the chapter with everyone, see you next update!  
**

**R&R!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all who left a review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or The New Neighbor, (But I did have permission to use the story line of The New Neighbor so don't flame!)**

* * *

"Ah it's only been six days since Lal and Colonnello have been gone, Boss is going insane! I swear if anyone says anything that reminds him of Lal he throws something! We lost five thousand grunts in the past hour!" Viper complained as she plopped down on the couch.

"Is that why we aren't allowed over?" Fran asked. Viper and Bel nodded.

"Speaking of which… who has the first aid kit?" Bel asked as he held onto his bleeding shoulder.

Luce grabbed Bel's hand and led him to the kitchen as she took care of his wound. "Be careful Luce, he's not himself when he sees his own blood." Viper called out as she laid down on the couch, she was complaining about all this work Xanxus was putting them though.

Fran laid on her and looked at the TV, "are you going get a ring anytime soon?" He asked. "That's what married people own right? Rings? The others had rings when they got married."

Viper pulled Fran to her and pinched his cheeks. "Shhh don't talk about it here. There are ears everywhere." She told him. Fran didn't understand what she meant by that. It made him look around for ears.

"There are no ears everywhere."

"I mean cameras. Verde has this place bugged."

Fran still didn't seem to understand. Viper only patted his head as she kissed his forehead. "Eww!" Fran complained as he pushed her away from him and ran off.

She only grinned as she looked at the boy, and she looked up as Bel hung over the couch and looked down at her. Bel only chuckled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up, "Let's go play."

"I'm too tired to play right now." She groaned.

"Too bad," Bel chuckled as he picked her up and went outside. "It's play time!"

They stood in the back yard and played catch, "Bel I don't want to play catch!" Viper complained. "It doesn't help me to make money and Lal comes to mind when we play!"

"Why does she come to your mind when we play catch?" Viper didn't reply, Bel paused as he looked at her. "Take your hood off, right now." He told her. She blinked as she looked at him.

"Why?"

"I like it when you don't wear your hood." She rolled her eyes as she took her hood off. Bel had that look on his face like he was thinking of something he shouldn't be thinking about.

"Oh Bel get your mind out of there!"

Bel chuckled as he threw the ball. She watched as it came towards her and had a tentacle catch it. "Oy you two we are getting drunk, want to join?" Verde called.

"Nah, we need to go somewhere." Bel said before Viper could say anything, he grabbed her hand and took off with her and the kids.

"Why are they coming?" Viper asked confused.

"Trust me, it's a good thing they are coming!" Bel chuckled. Lussuria and Squalo ended up tagging along, the other two Varia and the kids all seemed to know what was going on while Viper was lost beyond belief.

"Luss what is going on?"

"Can't say sweetheart, you will love it."

"Captain?"

Squalo shook his head as he grabbed Chrome and picked her up. Chrome giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why are we walking? Why not drive?" Fran asked

"Because where we are going isn't that far from here," Lussuria said as he picked Fran up. Fran made a protest but ended up accepted him carrying him. It meant he didn't have to walk.

Pausing Bel tied a scarf around her eyes keeping her from seeing. Mukuro grabbed her right hand while Bel took her left. He opened the door to the place they were going to, and led her inside. The kids were holding back giggles as they walked inside. Squalo and Lussuria put Chrome and Fran down as they watched. Lussuria had his camera ready.

Viper knew they were in a place that made a lot of money… but she wasn't sure where it was to be correct. She tried to move the blind fold but Mukuro grabbed both her hands to keep her from doing it.

"I do not like what is going on Bel, what's so important I have to be blind folded?" She asked. Bel only laughed.

She heard the sound of a cash register, a thank you and then she felt Bel take her left hand. She first felt him take her engagement ring off then she felt two things slid onto her finger. Then something was placed in the palm of her hand. Her hand was closed and the blind fold was removed. The first thing she did was open her hand to show a white gold wedding back with a ruby stone surrounded by diamonds. She picked it up and looked at Bel.

She grabbed his left hand and put it on his ring finger before she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. The people who were around let out an "awww" at the two while Mukuro and Fran made a face. Lussuria and Chrome giggled and Squalo only smirked.

"Look at your ring." Bel whispered as he placed another kiss on her lips. She looked over his shoulder at her left hand.

It was a white gold ring with a princess cut diamond in the middle and surrounded by little diamonds. She pulled back and looked at him, "They are beautiful." Bel only grinned as he kissed her yet again.

"VOI, not in public!"

"Now how are we going to hide these rings from Luce? She has this sense, and I swear she could smell Colonnello and Lal's engagement from miles away!" Viper laughed.

Bel only shrugged as he kissed her again. Chrome only giggled. "Did you get the pictures?"

Lussuria nodded as he picked her up. "Luce will love them when they figure it out." He winked even if Chrome couldn't see it. She giggled.

"Hey, hey, hey! You're not going to show those pictures to anyone!" Bel snapped. Lussuria ignored him as he left with Chrome on his shoulders. The others followed, Fran in Viper's arms as she started to day dream over what's had just happened.

She was never one to squeal over this kind of stuff, so she didn't, instead she allowed a small smile to grace her lips. Fran wrapped his arms around Viper's neck as he looked at her eyes, he noted that they were softer then they usually are whenever she would look at them with soft eyes. Fran rested his head on her shoulder.

Mukuro grinned as he walked with them. "Why did Squalo come with us anyways?" Mukuro couldn't help but ask.

"Bored," was his simple reply. Mukuro only narrowed his eyes as they walked to the Varia house.

The others were sitting around in the living room, Xanxus in his throne while Levi was standing beside him. They looked up at the seven who just walked in, and they narrowed their eyes. Viper shrugged and grabbed a book before she sat down. Fran jumped into her lap while Chrome and Mukuro sat beside her. Bel sat next to Chrome while Squalo sat to the right of Xanxus while Lussuria took the left.

The room was silent for a while, they enjoyed the peace for once, it was calm and no one died. The peace lasted for a good full ten minutes before the door open and Skull ran in half naked screaming "I'M THE MIGHTY SKULL-SAMA!" They blinked a few times.

"What…" Xanxus started, they all silenced him by saying not to worry about it.

"He's just drunk, nothing to worry about." Viper replied. "Kids, make sure you don't look at Skull, he's a retard."

"I'M THE GREAT KEN BYON!" Ken screamed as he followed Skull.

Mukuro frowned, "Ken." Ken froze as he turned to look at Mukuro.

"Mukuro-San!"

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Um…playing?"

Mukuro held an annoyed look on his face as he looked at Ken, "and you are playing?"

Viper was proud as she saw the dark aura around Mukuro at that very moment, if the kid was a stronger illusionist he would be perfect Varia Quality. "Um, well um…"

"For not telling me right away Ken, I'll punish you." Mukuro held his hand out and the Varia watched as he threw pineapples at Ken. He fell over and curled in a fetal position begging for mercy.

Squalo whistled. "His illusions are strong for a kid his age."

"He's been training along with Chrome and Fran, but they still have a long ways to go."

"Ushishishi, I can see Fran and Mukuro as fighters, but not Chrome. She's to innocent!" Bel said as he hugged Chrome. She gave Bel a pleading look.

"No Tickle." She begged. He refused her wishes and tickled her. "NOOOOOO!" Chrome shouted as she began to giggle, "Uncle Xanxus please help!" Xanxus watched the two, he held a grin.

"Varia don't help." Chrome whimpered as she tried to get free.

"Squ-Squ help!"

"Voi, you heard the bastard boss. Varia don't help."

"AUNTIE LUSSURIA!"

Chrome was in Lussuria's arms in a heartbeat. She smiled as she hugged his neck. He only smiled as he nuzzled into Chrome's pineapple hair. "Aww so cute!" he squealed Chrome only giggled. Bel threw his knives at Lussuria who easily dodged and they hit Levi.

"What do we have planned for tomorrow?" Lussuria asked.

"Storage hunting." Viper said, it shocked everyone as they looked down at her. "The Arcobaleno and the others are going to go storage hunting." She said as she turned the page to her book.

"Why are we going storage hunting?" Squalo asked.

"Money."

"Of course… you know you have to spend money to get the storage unit?" Viper only grinned as she turned the page.

"Tomorrow will be fun."

* * *

**To all of you who had perverted thoughts when Bel wanted to play, shame on you! XD Just Kidding, I was thinking about going to have it where Bel pulled her to the room for a while... but I didn't. What did you think? Was it good? I liked it. IF you want to see the rings then they should be on my Profile so just check it out there, I also have pictures of Viper's and Chrome's dress for the Vegas wedding xD They are cute. **

**Next chapter will be fun I somewhat promise XD.  
**

**Until next Chapter R&R!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or The New Neighbor, (But I did have permission to use the story line of The New Neighbor so don't flame!) And In this chapter... I don't own Storage War$  
**

* * *

Luce made sure everyone was up and ready early that money, she had breakfast ready and everyone groaned as they sat at the table. The kids were glad since today was a weekend so they didn't have to worry about going to school, but they wished they could sleep in more.

Mukuro's hair was a mess, and it made the others laugh, Hibari's hair was spiked due to the pillow. While Ken's was straight, they even got Elizabeth to come over. Mukuro and Ken were glad they get to play with their best friend again. Chrome was by Chikusa's side the whole time. It made Hibari jealous as he glared at them.

* * *

Once breakfast was finished, they got dressed and headed out. Verde found this annoying since he could be in his lab doing something important instead he is here with these idiots buying storage units.

"Do you even know the first thing about buying storage units Midget?" He asked Viper as they walked.

"Yes I do, I've been buying storage units for as long as I can remember." Viper replied as she looked ahead. Verde glared down at her they were told the rules and they set off to the auctions.

The kids were lost, all they heard was mumbled words. They looked at each other then at the adults. "Can we go play?" Chikusa asked.

"No," Viper replied as she gave a nod to the auctioneer.

When someone gave a bigger price then her she sent him a glare and smirked, the bid was at already at fifteen hundred so she would let this guy lose his money on a unit that had nothing important in it anyways. Another reason Viper goes to auctions is because she raised the money a lot just to fuck with people.

The kids were watching everything to catch what was going on, in case they decide that they wanted to do this for fun. Mukuro noticed that there were camera operators around, he also noticed a few people that the cameras were focused on. He tugged at Viper's black dress.

She looked down at him, "who are those people? They seem important if they have camera's on them."

"They are people from America from a show called _Storage war_. Don't worry they aren't important to us, our goal is to find a unit that will make us money."

Mukuro only nodded as he looked over at the people, most were men besides one female who seemed like she would be the man of the relationship she was in. Mukuro chuckled at that, he looked at Chrome who was talking with Lexi and Chikusa, glad that she could see the two again.

The talked to each other the whole time, the kids cheered each time viper won a unit, the camera happened to face her, which she simply ignored.

* * *

When they went to the next unit one of the men talked with Viper, she talked back. The kids all thought he was a fun old man at that, he seemed to be a hyper man who happened to be someone who liked his job very much.

The man looked down at the younger girl and smiled, "now where have I seen that hair before? I'm positive I remember a little girl around the ages of eight and six."

Viper only grinned, "correct can you guess who I am?"

"Hmm, you're the hyper and free willed Angioletta."

"Wrong, and for that, it will cost you." Viper sent him a sly grin.

"The smart and sneaky Viper I see. My haven't you grown and you have kids now? You're too young to be a mom of kids those ages."

"Adopted, there's no way I'm going to have any kids now, or in the future." Viper told the man.

"Ah, I see, Angioletta is the one who will have the kids."

"Right Berry," Mukuro eyed Barry closely then looked at the men following them with cameras… maybe he could use this for his advantage! Bel grabbed Mukuro on the back of his jacket and shook his head, Mukuro pouted and folded his arms.

"You brought a lot of friends today, it seems like you're sure you would win a lot of units which you actually did." Berry laughed.

Viper grinned, "Luck is on my side today." Viper glanced down at the kids, and then over at Luce, her boss was always a lucky charm. Then there was her prince, after winning so much in Vegas with him around, she knew he was lucky.

"Last unit of the day, remember get a good look, do not enter and do not touch anything."

Viper kneeled down to her three, "what do you see?" She asked, the kids all looked in.

"All I see are bins." Chrome said as she looked.

"I see a bed frame." Mukuro pointed out.

"I see a TV."

"Other than that, there doesn't look like there's anything important in it." Mukuro folded his arms annoyed at not being able to see anything important.

"I want it." She said as she stood up straight. "We will go after it." She grinned. Bel studied her eyes wondering what she was thinking.

"Right, we will get it then." Bel leaned against the wall as the auction began.

When the price started to rise, they wondered if this was really worth it. Viper was spending more then she would like if she won it. In addition, the other units that she had already got. Verde pushed his glasses up.

"Midget I think you have lost it. There's nothing important in this in this unit." He informed her as they watched the bidding rise and rise.

"YUUUP" Viper glared at the man who keeps on raising the price.

She gave a nod to the man who gave her bid, "Yip!" Fran shouted before the other man could. Viper looked down at Fran, confused. "I'm helping so the man won't bid anymore."

"You're not someone who will scare others away, you're too cute."

Fran only frowned "YUUUP!"

"He is starting to annoy me," Viper snapped as she looked at the man who was trying to out bid her. "Here," she quickly said.

"500 for the lovely lady over here, do I have a 550 anyone?" The man said in a fast voice. "500 going once, 500 going twice so–"

"YUUUP,"

"550, 550 so we have a 600?"

Viper let out a hiss, "Hai," she was so going to make this man pay, all the others she was able to keep it below 600,

"10,000!"

"What are you going to do? Keep going?"

"Hell yea. HERE!"

"Count me in." Berry said. Viper turned to look at Berry, and she glared at him.

Viper's family all watched as she got into the heat of the battle between the three, she didn't realize she had just spent 2,500 dollars on this unit. The man who kept on letting out the "YUUUP" only smirked as he walked up to Viper when the other two allowed her to win.

"That's a lot of money little girl, do you have enough?"

Viper only glared at him, she opened her mouth to reply but Bel placed his hand over her lips. "She has enough to buy everything she got today. Who knew she liked spending money." Bel chuckled as he pulled her away.

"VOI, this better be worth it." Squalo snapped, "there better be something good in them."

"I know what I'm doing." Viper snapped, "that's why I brought all of you."

Bel grinned as they went to the first locker. It was a tiny one and didn't have that much in it. Only toys and a few old clothes, the others sent Viper a look as the kids looked around, Viper who only smiled as she watched the kids look through the boxes.

"Right Johan can stay here and watch the kids, the rest of us are going to look at the other lockers. So let's go." Viper winked at Mukuro who only winked back as the others left.

* * *

The next locker was a locker that Squalo liked, there were a lot of swords which he fell in love with on the spot. "Oh man, these will go for a high price if you find the right person! Just polish them up a bit, and you could make them look brand new!"

Viper smirked as she leaned on the door and watched the Swordsmen, Reborn narrowed his eyes looked at the younger girl. They left Squalo to look through the unit as they went to the next one. Bel found some knives and was able to set a date for when they were crafted and oddly enough he told how many people they had killed in battle. He kept those for himself.

Looking around even more they found a few a complete kitchen set that was in perfect condition. "My this looks amazing!" Lussuria squealed as he looked at the kitchen set with Luce.

"That's nothing, look at these beauties!" Reborn said as he pulled out antique guns "Lally-kins will love these beauties."

Fon nodded, "Viper why are the camera men following us?" He asked Viper. She looked over at them.

"Not interested~" She told them as she closed the door on their faces, Viper was annoyed when they came in anyways, she looked at Luce who only smiled.

"Oh Mr. Hitman-San please take are of these men." Reborn nodded as he looked at them.

"Come on boys, let's go check on the kids." Reborn said as he and the Cameramen left to check on the kids.

* * *

When they got there they all froze and stared at the kids and Johan. He gave them pleading look as Chrome, and Lexi put makeup on him. Johan was currently wearing a short pink dress and white stockings that went to his mid-thigh. White heels with a black bow.

He was wearing long black gloves and two off colored bows on his legs. Around his neck was three chokers as well as many different necklaces. On his head was a black headband that had a huge bow on it. With bunny rabbit ears and even _Chii _ears.

He looked so "cute" Reborn glanced back at the kids. The boys were all sitting back watching the whole thing. Chikusa was holding Aria as he watched, Reborn was positive that they were all glad that the girls weren't doing that to them.

Yet they weren't sure if they say the wrong thing, then they too could end up like Johan. Reborn looking back at Johan grinned as he took out his phone and took a picture, and sent it to _everyone._

"Wow Johan I didn't know you were such a pretty lady." Johan glared at Reborn. Who clapped his hand and looked at the kids. "Good job kids."

* * *

**That's where I feel like ending it. I actually had to edit the end into this because I guess it didn't save when I wrote it the first time T_T.**

**The picture of Johan is now on my profile so just copy and past the link if you want to see it. I believe it's cute XD. **

**Next Chapter marks day eight! Oh It will be a fun chapter *grins* Good luck Luce and Verde. **

**Don't forget to R&R!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or The New Neighbor, (But I did have permission to use the story line of The New Neighbor so don't flame!)**

* * *

When they returned home, Viper had a stack of cash in her hands, they all had perfect blackmail over Johan, and everyone went home with at least something they all liked, they even managed to find something Lal and Colonnello would like. Luce personally wrapped the gifts and placed them on Lal's dresser so she would see them when they walked into the room.

Luce and Fon made dinner and served it as if it was nothing. They talked about how much fun today was.

"Oh so Squalo's sister is coming to town for a while." Bel suddenly said after a while of silence.

"That's good dear." Luce said as she took a bite of her pasta. Everyone ate in remote silence until they did a double take. "Squalo has a sister?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, they are twins, Brunilda I believe her name was." Viper said as she took a sip of her milk. "She's actually nothing like Squalo even if they are alike in every way."

"She doesn't yell at anyone." Bel smirked as he looked at them.

The Arcobaleno all stared in awe at how calm Bel and Viper were. "You know she would make a better Rain guardian then Squalo himself." Viper said as she took a bite out of her food.

"Mommy do you have a sister?" Chrome asked as she looked at Viper. The illusionist looked down at her daughter and blinked.

"Yes, I do, but she isn't in our line of work so she will never come over." Viper said without a hitch.

"Could we meet her, as well as our Grandparents?"

Luce smiled "Yes Chrome we will all see and meet our family, it will be a family reunion!" Chrome giggled.

Viper paled as did Fon, "Luce… My parents don't know about the Mafia world!" Fon shouted. Luce blinked as she looked at Fon.

"You went to Mafia school."

"My parents believed it was a private school." Fon replied.

"It's true," Reborn said.

"Well then, we will have a lot of secrets to keep, but you can't be a Mafia member without secrets." Luce only held a smile as dinner ended and everyone turned in for the night.

* * *

The next morning marked day eight, which meant that they were two days away from Lally and Colololo returning home. It didn't stop Luce from doing some snooping like she did with Colonnello and Lal, she knew something was up, and she wanted to find out what that something was.

Luce's sense were tingling that there was a huge secret in her house that she didn't know about, she doesn't like it when secrets are kept from her. They didn't call her a Mafia boss for nothing. Going to Verde's lab she stood behind him, a dark aura around her as he watched him experiment on Skull to see what the stuntman could take.

Luce didn't care what was going on with Skull at the moment; she demanded that Verde show her the camera footage he had from the past few days. Ignoring Skull they went to the computers and Verde typed some stuff in. Footage popped up and Luce watched the footage.

They skipped over all the footage of Reborn and Skull, Luce had it paused when she saw Fon half naked. "Send that footage to Viper, Lal's and my computers, now." She ordered with a glare, Verde shrugged as he did as he was ordered. They then went back to searching. They saw a video of all the kids.

* * *

_They were all gathered around the living room and Mukuro laid a blueprint of both their house and the Varia house. _

"_All right I have the gun powder and matches at my house." Gokudera said._

"_I have the duck fat." Yamamoto said with a smile._

"_You would think he had the fish fat and the baseball bats." Gokudera snapped as he glared at Yamamoto._

"_I have the sand TO THE EXTREME!"Ryohei shouted._

"_We have the sticky string." Fran, Mukuro and Chrome all said._

"_I have the glue and feathers." Hibari said with a blank look on his face._

"_Hai, I have the masks!" Tsuna said with an innocent smile on his face._

"_Lexi and I have the handcuffs… we found them in mom's old room in a draw… I don't want to know what she did with them."Chikusa said, Lexi only nodded as she held the handcuffs with tongs. _

"_I have the pancake batter byon!" Ken cheered, his tongue sticking out of his mouth._

"_Thou have thy face paint Sawada-Dono!"Basil said with a smile._

"_Hahi, Haru-San, and Kyoko-Chan have the candy!" Haru said with glee._

"_I have the costumes, Kyoya-San."Tetsuya said as he sat in front of Hibari. Hibari only nodded._

"_Good servant." Hibari replied._

"_I have Romario!" Dino shouted with Glee! The older man only stood in the corner a smile on his face as he watched the kids plot something. _

"_Good… now what are we going to do with all of this stuff?" Tsuna asked as he looked at all of his friends._

"_The same thing we try to do everyday Jyuudaime! Try to take over all of the houses!" Gokudera shouted as he punched the air._

"_Gokudera lower your voice please, Aunt Luce is up stairs and she's trying to get her rest. She's still recovering from when Aria kept them awake for weeks." Chrome said as she tried to calm the older boy._

_Gokudera lowered his voice as he sat down beside Tsuna. The kids spent a while making a crazy plan to get revenge on Reborn for all the stuff he has done to Dino, as well as prank the Varia in an ultimate and epic way._

* * *

"Well that is very interesting." Luce said as her and Verde both tilted their heads to the right.

"Interesting? Who the fucks were half those kids?"

"Don't know, but they were so cute!" Luce squealed!

"They broke into your house, plotting revenge on your husband, and you think they are cute?" Luce nodded. "Well okay then."

"I don't even want to know what the handcuffs were for." Luce said with a frown.

"I'll get it out of Fon later." Verde said. "Is that all Luce? I'm a very busy man."

Luce looked over at Skull who was begging for Luce to free him. She blinked and turned back to Verde, "I need to check to see what all is going on in my house." Luce snapped as she looked at the screens.

* * *

_They watched as it was Phineas and Ferb time, Verde was forced into dressing up as Doofenshmirtz, while Fran was dressed as Perry the Platypus. Chrome was Isabella while Hibari and Mukuro were Phineas and Ferb. They gave no comment on that, and Ken was Carl Karl._

* * *

"You all Cosplayed… without Reborn?" Luce asked in horror. Verde frowned.

"They made me damnit!"

"That's sad."

"SHUT UP SKULL!" Both Luce and Verde shouted as they took care of this.

"It gets better." Skull said as he was stabbed with another test.

* * *

_Chrome of course enjoyed the role she was playing for she had Hibari to talk to. Hibari when he said "Ferb, I know what we are going to do today!"_

_They spent the whole episode copying everything word for word. They didn't realize that Viper, Bel and Skull standing there watching the whole thing. "Oh man, that is priceless the great scientist Verde is reenacting a cartoon." Viper laughed as she looked at Verde._

_The scientist froze as he turned to look at three adults. "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLAYTPUS!" The stared at Verde with a raised brow._

* * *

"Verde we are cutting you off." Luce said as she looked at him. Verde only nodded.

"I completely understand." Verde said with a nod.

"Moving on," Verde typed, they saw that Levi sneaked in when everyone was asleep and he… watched TV for a while, Luce and Verde exchanged looks and nodded to each other, Verde would install Levi traps, and Luce would have a word with Xanxus.

Skipping along they saw that Fon and Hibari were in the kitchen training… on how to fit in the pantry, Hibari was a fast learner.

* * *

"_Remember Kyoya to wait until someone opens the door before you jump out at them… or until Lal figures out I taught you this." Fon told Hibari. The little demon only nodded as he sat in the pantry and waited. Fon smiled as he went to take care of something._

_For an hour Hibari stayed in the pantry, until Skull came around. He opened the pantry and screamed like a little girl, as Hibari beat the living shit out of him. _

_When Skull ran to Germany Hibari went back in the pantry and copied the same action the next time the pantry opened by Bel, the prince was able to jump out of the way, but the battle was epic, blood covered the kitchen, Hibari enjoyed fighting Prince the Ripper, and prince the Ripper enjoyed fighting the Demon Skylark. _

_When things finally cooled down they both made sure the kitchen was clean before Luce found out. Bel looked at Hibari, "not too bad little man. I accept you marrying my little Nagi one day." Hibari nodded as he went back in the pantry._

_Hibari attacked Reborn, Verde, and Viper before his true victim came. Mukuro Rokudo. When Hibari jumped out of the panty Mukuro was caught off guard and screamed like Chrome. It caused everyone to run in and see what was going on. _

_Kyoya Hibari had bitten Mukuro Rokudo to death._

* * *

"So that is why Hibari seemed pleased when he beat Mukuro up that one day." Luce said. Verde nodded.

"I swear Hibari would be the ultimate Security System." Verde told her. Luce nodded as the two watched what else had been going on.

The next video was on Reborn and Fon; they were looking at a scrap book, Verde decided to skip it. Luce didn't care for they saw home videos to many times. The next was a video of Fran who was wearing a Varia uniform as if he was trying it out… but what got them to watch was that he was singing and dancing… to I'm Sexy and I know it…

"Send this to Viper." Verde sent it to her.

The next person to show up was sweet Innocent Chrome. She was looking for what they believed to be her doll, but instead she sat in Reborn's seat, and was drinking his espresso and she had on Verde's lab coat. To be honest she looked to damn adorable for her own good. What got them was when boys came in and she ordered them around.

Verde's and Luce's jaws dropped as they stared at the video. "Cute," Luce said. What got them the most was when Hibari came in and the two snuggled for the rest of the day until Viper came home. "Don't you know how to get it to like after the Varia returned from Vegas?"

"This is all after the Varia returned from Vegas…"

"Oh is it really? Well that is amazing" Verde nodded.

He typed something in and the cameras went to a scene where it was only Viper and Bel who were doing something they rarely do when they are in the living room, snuggling. Luce thought it was cute, both Verde and Luce noticed that Viper was looking at her finger.

"Verde zoom in to her finger. See what she's looking at."

"Luce, it might just be a battle ring." Verde said as he zooms in.

"Sweet mother Mary, look at that Diamond!" Luce snapped, "THEY ARE MARRIED! I KNEW IT! OH THEY ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM!" Luce shouted as she ran out of the room.

Verde only shrugged, as he went back to work.

* * *

Viper sat in the Varia mansion as she sneezed and looked up at from her book."Why do I have the feeling I'm about to die?"

Squalo looked over at Viper with a blank look as he shrugged, "I don't know, maybe Luce found out about you getting married without telling her."

"Don't joke about that man, that's like saying a taboo, you don't do it!"

"Oh so we are talking about Taboo's now? Senior prom."

"SHUT UP LEVI! SQUALO AND BOSS DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY DID!' Bel shouted as he tackled Levi.

"VIPER, BELPHEGOR!" Luce shouted as the door flew open. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE MARRIED?"

Bel and Viper looked at each other, pale faces as they looked at the door to show a pissed off Luce.

* * *

**This was my favorite chapter! I had to much fun typing it! What the hell can those kids do with all the stuff they have? And why do they even have it? To be honest I don't even know o.o  
**

**We don't know what Lal did with those handcuffs... that is a scary thought though.  
**

**Then there is Hibari in the pantry... Fon what are you teaching your nephew? Well at least he got Bel's blessings right? That's good huh?  
**

**Um, Levi's a creeper! How could he sneak in like that? They need Levi traps.  
**

**my favorite was Verde and the kids cosplaying! That was perfect! **

**Fran! The things that boy does when he is alone huh? As well as Little Chrome, Lal will be so proud! I wonder what Viper would do if she saw that. She would be flabbergasted.  
**

**Well, I need to go before Sammy falls over laughing as she reads over my head. (I'm laying down and she's sitting next to me... over my head XD)  
**

**R&R!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or The New Neighbor, (But I did have permission to use the story line of The New Neighbor so don't flame!)**

* * *

Luce looked around the Varia hours; no one knew where the two assassins were. But wherever they believed the two fled the country, but the only question is… where did they go? Xanxus didn't know; he only gave them permission to leave since he was drunk at the moment. Drunken people don't listen to the details.

The kids didn't even know where they were, but they told them to behave for Fon since he was the only one at the moment they trusted. While the two were really in Hawaii relaxing under a tree drinking Hawaiian drinks. It was peaceful.

"So this won't solve the fact that Luce will still be mad at us." Bel said as he looked down at her.

"I know, but I always wanted to go to Hawaii, and besides, by the time we get back she will hopefully have Lal and Colonnello in her grip.

"If she doesn't"

"Just leave that to me my Bloody Prince." Bel grinned at that as he pulled her into a kiss. "Now then, I just want to relax for a while." Viper grinned as she leaned back against Bel.

"Do you think the kids will be okay?"

"Mmhmm, I believe they will be okay, after all they are strong illusionists."

"Why do I have a feeling we will be chased around for a while?"

"We won't be running around, this will actually give us time away from both the Varia and the others. I like it." Viper grinned as she rested her head on his chest. Bel shrugged, he couldn't fight that, and if it meant he had her all to himself he can be as greedy as he wanted to be. He was a prince after all.

Closing his eyes he leaned against the tree and felt the ocean breeze on his face, he could have sworn he sensed something familiar, but he decided to wave it off as he tightened his grip around Viper and brought her closer.

When a waitress came back with two more drinks the two gladly accepted and relaxed, "I feel like we should have done this a long time ago." She told him as she looked out at the clear sea. Bel opened one eye and looked down at her. She had her hand laced with his, and it seemed odd for the two to be there like that.

As if they were normal which they both knew they were everything but normal. Viper didn't seem to care though. She was gladly accepting the fact that they had a chance to relax for once, without Xanxus giving them missions or yelling at them, she was glad that Luce wasn't snooping, and that she didn't have to deal with Fran and Mukuro.

Bel was glad to get away from Levi and Lussuria… well mainly Levi, he will forever be mad at Levi for what he did, Lussuria because well, everyone needs a break from Lussuria sometimes. The one thing Bel loved the most was that they were both away from Squalo and his loud mouth. They could both gladly relax and not worry about a thing… until Luce finds them of course.

He was starting to have second thoughts about not telling Luce, she's a crazy Son-of-a-bitch when needed. He was sure that even Reborn feared her more than Lal. He wondered if Lal was even afraid of Luce.

"Everyone is afraid of Luce, but the one person we all fear is the dark overlord Barney the Purple Dinosaur." Viper said as she sat up and into his lap. She held a grin on her face as she looked at him.

"Oh that is true. I bet boss fears him as well."

Viper grin grew as Bel pushed himself to sit up straight and kissed her, "oh yes he does fear the dark overlord. But the kids love him." Viper stood and pulled Bel with her back to their room.

* * *

A few hours later they were back on the beach looking at the waves. They were in their bathing suits. Bel his striped swimming trunks that matched his favorite shirt, while Viper was wearing a pair of black swimming trunks and a black shirt as well as a black hat that covered her eyes.

"You like being a mystery don't you?" She nodded as they grabbed their surf boards. They had never once gone surfing and this time, they are going to. And they are going to fail at it like a boss.

To their surprise they didn't fail like they thought they would. Instead they were actually pretty good at it, well, besides the times that Bel tried to be cool and ended up falling. Viper being in love with pranks decided to make Bel believe he was being chased by a shark.

"AHHHH" Bel shouted as he swam for his live. Viper laughed as if it was nothing. Other people screamed as well and went to land. Too bad it didn't save them, for the shark grew legs and chased them.

"This is why I love illusions." Viper grinned, she sat on her surfboard and sipped a cup of strawberry milk.

Grinning Viper returned to the beach and watched as the Shark turned into an octopus and grabbed multiple of people. Viper laughed when Bel tried to cut at them, it didn't take Bel long to realize it was an illusion. He sent Viper a glare as he chased after her, she turned to mist and the rest of the day was spent with Bel chasing her around.

* * *

That is… until Luce found them. She hog tied them and brought them home. They argued about the rules for a while until Fon called for dinner.

That was spent in silence. Fon frowned when he watched his family fight. He wondered if this was healthy for all of them. Reborn said not to worry about it as he hugged his brandy. "Reborn… I don't think you should be drinking at a time like this." Fon told his friend.

"Now is a perfect time to drink Fon, here's some of my Vodka, don't be shy!" Verde said passing Fon a glass. Fon only frowned as he looked at the drink.

"No, he wants a brandy not vodka!" Reborn shouted as he passed Fon a glass.

"No man, what he needs is some of Lal's stash!" Bel shouted as he held a glass of Tequila to Fon.

"No Alcohol at the dinner table… oh god Mukuro put that down!" Luce shouted as she looked at Mukuro who was drinking a shot of Vodka, his six year old self couldn't take it… so he passed out. Viper and Bel stared at Mukuro with blank faces, until Bel's jaw dropped.

"Oh god…"

"I'm sure he won't turn out like me, Colonnello, Reborn and Lal, getting drunk every other Saturday." Fon said as he looked at Viper and Bel.

"You got drunk every other Saturday?" Bel couldn't help but ask as he looked at the Asian assassin. Fon only grinned that knowing grin.

"Back in my day," Fon started to go into story mode.

"Your two years older than me." Bel cut Fon off.

"DON'T INTERRUPT THE ASIAN!" Fon shouted as he slammed his hands on the table and glared at Bel. The little kids all screamed and fled the room… minus Hibari and Mukuro. The Former not fearing anything while the latter was…out cold, Bel held his hands up in defense.

"Down Asian, down what would Lally say if she saw you like this?" Reborn asked as he looked at his best friend.

"Oh well she would actually be proud that I'm not being calm… oh dear Zeus we need Lal." Fon frowned as he looked at the heavens. The others copied him, confused at what he was looking at.

"Fon… no one is there." Reborn told Fon. The storm only frowned as he looked at the Tequila and chugged it.

"Hit me." Bel gave Fon another shot of Tequila. "So how was Hawaii?"

"Fun, I got to watch Bel be chased in both sea and Land by a shark." Viper grinned. Bel sent her a glare.

"Little bitch."

"Love ya to." Viper grinned as she took Verde's offer of Vodka.

"Ah the love, I say we all get drunk!" Reborn shouted as he punched the air. "Mukuro is already ahead of us!"

The others all looked at Reborn with a blank look on their face. Until Viper shrugged, "I'll call the Varia." Viper replied as she went to the phone and called the Varia. They came over as soon as the words "Getting Drunk" were mentioned.

"Kyoya, I don't think you should be a part of this." Fon said, as he looked at his nephew.

"Hn." Hibari said as he stood up, grabbing his plate and went to his room. They all ignored the Mukuro who was lying with his head on the table. His cheeks were pink and he was mumbling something about destroying the Mafia. They didn't question him.

They did however decide to watch the boy closely for now on. "So Verde and I were watching something today that had to deal with the kids, and it was very interesting." Luce started as she got shot glasses out of the pantry, making sure Hibari wasn't in it. That kid was as ninja as Fon was.

"What was it love?" Reborn asked as he poured shots for everyone.

"Um," Luce started she looked at Verde who was chugging a glass of Vodka. "Well it's hard to explain." She told her husband as she sat in his lap. "It was very entertaining though."

"THE KIDS ARE PLANNING TO KILL US ALL!" Skull shouted, but no one listened to him.

"So Reborn and Fon, what comes to mind when I say… Handcuffs?"

Both froze as they turned to look at Verde. "Nothing." They lied without a hitch. Verde and Luce narrowed their eyes at the two.

"Hitman-San, you know I don't like it when you lie." Luce said with a grin. Reborn frowned as he looked at his wife.

"Me lie to you Luce? Never," he told her as he kissed her head. She gave him this knowing look.

"Why do you ask?" Fon asked as he looked at both Luce and Verde. He knew they knew something, but what was it that they knew?"

Verde slammed his hands on the table as he stood up and glared at the two, "DON'T LIE TO YOUR FORMER TEACHER, WE KNOW YOU KNOW THAT WE KNOW ABOUT THE HANDCUFFS NOW TELL US WHAT THE FUCK DID LAL FUCKING MIRCH DO WITH THOSE HANDCUFFS?"

"I know~" Viper sung, she didn't know, but anything to get money out of Verde is perfect. Verde glared down at Viper.

"Shut up midget."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

Needless to say Viper and Verde engaged into an argument while Fon and Reborn told the others about the handcuffs… poor Verde missed the reason.

* * *

**Well, the chapter started out good for Bel and Viper, Bel even got lucky... hahaha then Viper pulled a prank on Bel, can't you feel the love there? That ended when Luce found them. I swear me and Sam were talking about what should have happened... like them meeting Phineas and Ferb, and Reborn having a Fedora off with Perry... sadly that didn't happen.****  
**

**Luce found them easily. Not sure how she did that to be honest.  
**

**Poor Mukuro. :-( I sorry buddy.  
**

**Handcuffs! WHAT DID LAL DO WITH THE HANDCUFFS?  
**

**Fon lost it didn't he? Man he needs his Lollipop doesn't he?  
**

**Next Chapter will be funny, I promise!  
**

**Until then R&R  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**So before I start this… I just wanted to say that it is 12:10 AM and um… Sammy just attacked me for my Taco that I made because I was sooo hungry… it was weird because she halfway pushed me just to get it… now she's reading over my shoulder and um… coughing because she's laughing so hard.**

**I had to look over at her to watch as she held the taco and nibble it. Her reply was "yeah, it tasted just like I thought it would." And she held this look on her face. It was funny, you had to have been here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or The New Neighbor, (But I did have permission to use the story line of The New Neighbor so don't flame!)**

* * *

Day nine! One more day until the two returns from their honey moon! Luce was counting the hours down, but she still tried to get the reason behind Viper and Bel getting married without her being there. No one gets married without Mama Luce being there damnit!

She was also stalking the kids when they believed they were alone. Or so she thought. She stared as all the kids from before were there… plus seven other kids she didn't know, all seven had the same eyes as well. Luce narrowed her eyes.

"Luce, what are you doing?" Viper asked as she kneeled down next to Luce. She shushed her.

"Look at the kids, I swear they are plotting something." Luce replied, completely forgetting she was mad at Viper and Bel for running off to Hawaii to get away from dealing with her.

Viper looked over at the kids, "Oh it's just a play date, they do this at least one or twice a week." Viper replied as she looked at the kids with a blank look on her face. "I guess you can say they are all going to be the tenth Vongola Famiglia when they are in their teens."

"How do you know Viper?"

"Pay me and I'll tell."

Luce grumbled as she reached into her pocket and pulled out Levi's credit card. Viper looked at it, a proud smirk on her face as she looked at Luce.

"I'm proud of you boss." Luce smiled at her.

"Now dish everything you know about these kids and where you learned it all from." Viper nodded as the two went to the kitchen, Bel and Reborn were sitting in the kitchen with a whole bunch of food on the table, they were making a sandwich.

"Um, what are you two doing?"

"Making the best manwich there is!" The males said, "and we are doing it with our dying wills!"

"Idiots." The females said as the glared down at the boys.

"Idiots that you love." Reborn said with a sly grin.

Bel matched the grin with a Cherisher cat grin, "are you ladies hungry? We kind of need to get rid of all of this…" Bel said as he looked at all the junk food in front of him.

"We will not eat any of this. But I'm pretty sure the kids in the living room will gladly take some." Luce said pointing to the living room.

Reborn stood and went to the living room. A few seconds later the kitchen was full of little kids who stared at the food. "Were you guys trying to make like the best manwich ever?" Fran asked as he poked the sandwich Bel's sandwich… it hissed at him.

"Did that just hiss?" Luce asked with wide eyes, "is there something in there that is still alive?"

"Maybe." Bel said as he took his knife out and poked the sandwich, "how much you bet it's Skull or Levi?"

Viper gave Bel a disturbed look, "why would Levi or Skull be in it?"

"Not sure, I remember that they walked in but I don't remember if they ever left."

"Oh dude… that's sick." Reborn said as he tried to pick his sandwich up, they heard a girly whimper. "Ummm… did my sandwich just whimper like a girl?"

"And I'm the sick one." Bel grinned as he stared at Reborn. The Hitman shrugged as Leon changed into a machine gun.

"All right kids, if you don't want to get shot I would leave the table right now~" Reborn sung as he took aim.

"REBORN DON'T SHOOT!" Fon shouted as he tackled Reborn to the ground right as he pulled the trigger, there was a whole in the ceiling and Verde fell though, he had been changing out of his pajamas into his normal clothes.

"Oh my," Luce said as she placed a hand on her cheeks, "Why must every man in this house have to have such a sexy body?"

"That might be true Luce they all have a sexy body, but Skull." Viper replied as she covered the little girls' eyes with illusions.

Luce giggled, "Is it bed time? As soon as we go to sleep the faster we wake up to find Lally and Colonnello return!" Luce asked as she looked at Reborn.

"You want it to be bed time?" Reborn grinned as he looked at her.

"Back off, she's mine for now, she paid good money for information and damnit she will get it! Come along Luce!" Viper snapped as she grabbed Luce's sleeve and pulled her away. "EAT UP KIDS!"

The kids cheered as they attacked the food… all but Bel's and Reborn's manwiches.

"Now what is it you want to know?"

"First who are all the kids here?"

"Well you know our kids, then there's Tsuna and Hayato which you met a week back." Luce nodded. "The rest are Takeshi Yamamoto, Sasagawa Ryohei and Kyoko. I'm sure you remember Basil from Lal's wedding." Again Luce gave her illusionist a strong nod.

"Then there is Reborn's student Dino and his subordinate Remario," Luce nodded with a smile. "Then the little boy with the Elvis hairstyle is Tetsuya Kusakabe, he is actually Kyoya's lackey." Luce gave a dumbfounded look.

"The girl with brown hair and always says "Hahi" is Haru Miura, she is one of Chrome's best friends so I heard, I wonder how that is since Chrome is always home." Luce shrugged. "Then the rest are the Simon Famiglia Tenth generation, they actually just moved here the other day and their guardian decided they needed to make friends with more kids their age so here they are."

Luce nodded as she now remembered they all had the same matching red eyes. "Who are they?"

"There's Adelheid Suzuki, she is the girl with the pony tail. Then there is P. Shitt, but she liked to go by Shitopi-Chan." Luce knew who that was on the dot since Shitopi-Chan was… an odd girl.

"Then there is Koyo Aoba, he is the boy with the glasses. And Kaoru Mizuno is the shy looking kid." Luce smiled, "The big one who looks like he is way older then he should be is Rauji Ooyama, then the little shit wearing the white fedora is Julie Katou, I've seen him checking out my little Chrome, if he tries anything I'll kick his ass." Viper hissed. Luce giggled.

"Calm down dear, who is the boy with red hair?"

"That is Enma Kozato he is the Simon Decimo, just like how Tsunayoshi will be the Vongola Decimo." Luce only smiled. As she looked back at the kitchen.

"Now how do you know all of this information?"

"I asked them." Luce face palmed as she looked at her mist. She only smirked as she stood and walked to the stairs waving, "It's all cause I'm the cool mom~"

Luce grumbled, oh well she didn't lose any of her money, why should she be mad about it anyways? "You totally got out momed by a midget didn't you?" Reborn asked. "Is Momed even a word?"

"I don't know, and I did not… My kid isn't old enough to have friends."

* * *

"I'VE DONE IT! I'VE CREATED TIME TRAVEL!" Verde screamed as he ran in from his lab.

"That's good dear, have a cookie." Luce said as she handed Verde a cookie.

"Why spank ya mommy!" Verde said as he went to his lab.

"What was that about?"

* * *

"I'VE DONE IT! I'VE CREATED TIME TRAVEL!" Verde screamed as he ran in from his lab.

"That's good dear, have a cookie." Luce said as she handed Verde a cookie.

"Why spank ya mommy!" Verde said as he went to his lab.

"What was that about?"

* * *

"Whoa… déjà vu." Luce said as she looked up at Reborn. He nodded.

"Let's go before it happens again." She nodded as they walked to their room.

* * *

"Hey Viper, did you hear that?" Bel asked as he walked into their room.

"Yeah, Verde created Time Travel, no big." Bel looked at her, he opened his mouth to say something, but he thought it would be better if he didn't.

Sitting on the bed he watched as she herself meditated, he wondered if her and Fon were meditating buddies… he better not be Viper's meditating buddy, or anything else like that. He narrowed his eyes at her. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What?"

He looked over at the book on the dresser and he blinked, "Why is there a romance book with Fabio on it?"

"It's… for Lal!" She lied, a blush on her face as she looked away from him. Bel picked up and opened the cover.

"It's said to my dear friend Mammon Esper!" Bel shouted as he looked at her.

"It was a gift from Lal… which I'm going to give back to her."

"It's said From Fabio!"

"Reborn did it." She replied with a serious look on her face.

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Do you want to be trapped in the illusion world I created for you?" Bel frowned, the illusion was a world full of people begging for him to kill them, but when he did his knives just went through them! Then the world would turn pink with rainbows and unicorns as well as fairies! He didn't like that at all.

"Hey Mammon, when is Lal coming back? I miss my favorite fan." Fabio said as he walked into Viper's room. Bel looked at Fabio with a blank look. He was in nothing but a towel, Viper was staring at his chest. Oh that was a sexy man.

"Oh Fabio, I'm sorry to tell you she is now married…" Bel said since he knew Viper couldn't talk at the moment, "why are you here? And in nothing but a towel? You know there are little kids downstairs."

"Hey Mom, Mukuro threw up on the couch. I think the Vodka got to him finally… oh hey Fabio is it poker night all ready?"

"Ciao Fran, no Poker night is next week remember? We are having it at my house." Fran nodded as he went back to whatever it was he was doing. Sadly Viper missed what Fran said as she stared at Fabio's abs.

Bel glared, "PUT A SHIRT ON DAMNIT!" Bel snapped, everyone was in the room in a heartbeat.

"BELPHEGOR WHAT'S WRONG… Oh well Hello Fabio~" Luce sung as she stared at Fabio. Fabio only smiled down at Luce.

"Hello dear, oh what a cute baby!" Fabio exclaimed as he looked at Aria who was staring at Fabio.

"OH COME ON!" Bel shouted, he was really starting to glare at Fabio. "GET OUT OF OUR ROOM!"

They all grumbled as they left the room, Fabio was confused by the action, he liked spending time with Viper, she was his friend. She helped him meet most of his friends.

"Come along Fabio, Mama Luce will take care of you." Luce let out a "Lufufufu" which caused everyone to stare at her.

"Should we um, maybe check on this Mukuro boy." Fabio said as they walked down stairs.

* * *

The kids were all staring at Mukuro who was staring down at the throw up, a frown on his six year old face.

Luce took care of it while she told Mukuro to go see Viper. Mukuro ran up stairs and looked at Viper, "Mom… I'm sick." He told her as he crawled into bed with her, "can I sleep with you tonight?"

Viper patted his head as she argued with Bel over Fabio. Mukuro sensed the fight and looked up at them, "what's going on? Are you going to fight? You wouldn't fight when a six year old is here?"

"We will kill each other in front of a three year old if we have to." The two shouted glaring at each other. Mukuro frowned.

"Don't make me possess you two," the two looked down at Mukuro, "I'll do it! I'm not scared to!"

"When did you learn to possess people?"

"Kufufufu… oooh owe my stomach!" Mukuro cried as he grabbed his stomach, "I swear I'm never drinking anything Verde offers again!" Viper and Bel only watched as Mukuro flew out of the room to the bathroom.

* * *

**FABIO! Is it sad if me and Sammy can't remember why we decided to add Fabio I mean, Fabio might be in his fifties, but mmm I bet he would be tasty XP. **

**Um yeah Bel got jealous, we are lucky he didn't kill Fabio ono that would be really bad!**

**Poor Viper and Bel, the two aren't even that far along in their marriage and they are fighting! That's not good! Then the Vodka is having a side effect on Mukuro. Poor thing! He can't even laugh! **

**Well we will see what happens in Chapter thirteen which I have to tell you... is the Last Chapter...But LAL AND COLONNELLO RETURN!which means I'll be bored to death after I upload it cause Sammy is mean that way T_T  
**

**R&R  
**


	13. Final

**So This is the last chapter, cool cool. Okay, so here's a run down on this chapter. the scenes in this will be cut from the last Chapter to the New Neighbor, as well as what Sam was going to right, that part will be in italics while the rest isn't. **

**And for a funny story. Sam was lying down on my bed while I was typing this and well like. She had her foot under her bed and she said "Nikki... wh-what is this? It feels like a boot... is this a boot? I think it's a boot, hold on let me try to put it on." so without using her hands or looking under my bed she actually pulled the boot on... and it was the correct foot! I swear that will be what gets her onto Nicks Figure it out. Hahah she really wants to go on that show to get people slimmed.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or The New Neighbor, (But I did have permission to use the story line of The New Neighbor so don't flame!)**

* * *

The rest of day nine was spent with them taking care of Mukuro. The poor thing was so sick he couldn't even make it ten seconds without running back into the bathroom to throw up. They wondered if he would be able to handle drinking when he is sixteen.

"This argument will continue when he's better." Bel snapped. Viper agreed when they took care of Mukuro, Chrome even helped to take care of her big brother. She was so cute and sweet.

"Mommy, Daddy are you going to fight?" Chrome asked looking up at her parents. "Please don't fight, we just became a full family, don't let us break up so soon." The two melted as they looked at Chrome, they agreed not to fight but they did glare at each other.

"Let's take care of Mukuro so he can be better for Aunt Lally and Uncle Colonnello." Viper said with a smile as she rubbed Chrome's head. Chrome smiled as she brought Mukuro soup and toast, it helped him a lot.

Mukuro gave them a weak smile as he stood up, "I'm fine, I don't feel like throwing up anymore!" Mukuro lied as he jumped around.

"Liar, your face is green."

"Mukuro go lay down, I'll make you my special soup, it helped a lot when Lal, Colonnello or Reborn got sick." Fon said as he walked to the kitchen and took care of it.

When Fon returned he gave Mukuro the soup and had the boy drink it. Mukuro felt much better after drinking it. Mukuro proved he was better by jumping around and not turning green. The others cheered as they ran as the kids all ran out back to play.

"Why didn't you give him that when he threw u the first time?" Viper snapped when the kids were gone.

"To teach him not to drink."

"He's six, he can't handle alcohol!"

"We handled it pretty well when we were twelve." Reborn said with a grin, Viper threw her boots at him.

"Shut up dumbass!"

Reborn laughed as he looked at the time. "BED TIME AS SOON AS WE WAKE UP THE PLANE SHOULD BE COMING IN!" Reborn shouted as he pushed everyone to their rooms and made them all go to sleep.

The next morning it was a very cheerful morning. As if everything had gone back to normal, Luce sung and danced around the kitchen like Snow White as she cooked with Fon, Reborn made Coffee and Espresso's for everyone, even Skull! And this time it wasn't full of poison!

Verde was forced to wake up early even if he only had an hour of sleep the night before due to a project he was working on… or was he grading test papers? They will never know.

"Here is the game plan, Fon will pick up Chikusa from Lal's old house then they will go to the air port to pick Lal and Colonnello up, while you are doing that, we will continue talking about the rules of this house to Viper and Belphegor. As well as the kids for future events if they are caught drinking." Mukuro groaned at Luce.

"One time!" Mukuro shouted, "I'LL NEVER DRINK AGAIN!"

"Sure kid, say that now, come time your sixteen you will get so wasted you won't remember where you put your pineapple hair cut!" Reborn laughed as he messed Mukuro's hair up. "You will also get a tattoo of your beloved little brother that says 'I heart Fran!' and then when you're sober you will be like 'whoa man, where the hell did this come from?'"

"Reborn, why do you sound like this has happened to you before?"

"Because my dear Midget, it has happened to me when I was fifteen, it said 'I heart Colonnello AND Fon.' I was so wasted I didn't even feel it… I even got wasted when I had it removed."

"Hitman-San… it's still there." Luce said as she looked at her husband. "It's on your left cheek."

"I know dear… wait WHAT?" Reborn shouted a he fled to the bathroom… they heard a very manly scream from the bathroom, it was so very manly the glass Skull had broke.

Fon held a grin on his face as if he knew something, "Fon you dog you," Luce grinned as she pinched his cheek. "I was always wondering who Colonnello was before he moved in." Luce said as she sipped her espresso. Fon nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go pick Chikusa up," Fon said as he put his plates away and left waving goodbye to everyone.

"Now then, the rest of the game plan is to get the whole trip out of Lal, and figure out who won the bet we made day one." Luce grinned as she looked at everyone, they cheered as they finished eating and put their plates away.

"LUCE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME LAL AND OREO WAS ADDED TO THAT TATTOO?" Reborn shouted as he stood in front of them.

"Who the flip nuggets is Oreo?" Fran asked as he looked at Reborn, "Can we see the tattoo?"

"Oreo was this dog we got when we were fifth graders… and no, you can't see the damn tattoo."

"Well, I thought it was cute! I was hopping you would add Luce to it! There's a lot of room~" Luce giggled, "Oh I know you can add the whole family plus the Varia!"

"Are you saying I have a fat ass?"

"Well this is interesting, the male being the wife and the female being the husband." Viper smirked as she recorded it since Fon wasn't there. "Don't you think Bel?"

"Yes dear," he said, he held a tape recorder up so he could play that when he wasn't really listening to what she was saying. She glared at him.

"This is why you are not getting anything for a long time." Bel only grunted.

"That's what killing is for dear."

"They are acting like an old married couple." Verde said as he watched the two.

"You two are doing it wrong! The beginning of the marriage you are all over each other, wanting nothing but cold hard sex!" Luce shouted. "If you're married do it the right way! You don't fight until you have your own house, and a new born infant crying all the time, and going into debt!"

"Does that mean your going to kick us all out one day?" Skull asked.

"No dear, I'm not going to kick anyone out." Luce said as she rubbed Skull's head. He smiled. "But if you want to move out on your own one day then please do feel free, we are running out of rooms in care Lal does decide she wants to have kids the natural way."

Skull didn't know how to reply to that. He looked at the others who were ignoring them, "what about those five? They are part of the Varia!" he asked pointing to Viper and Bel.

"I'm talking to all of you." Luce said looking at everyone. "To be honest I don't like that Verde turned my basement into a lab, as well as the garage."

"I didn't touch the garage." Verde replied. Luce blinked.

"Then why is there a lab in the garage?" The kids acted innocent. The Adults narrowed their eyes at them.

"What did you little shits do?" Reborn asked glaring down at all of them, and he even glared at cute little Chrome and Aria.

Aria who was sucking on her pacifier like a normal infant would pulled the pacifier out and said "Goo!" in a harsh voice like _Kat _In _Victorious _did in that one episode.

"Awww" Everyone said as they looked at her.

"Isn't that the cutest thing you have ever seen?"

Fran raised his hand, everyone looked at him with a blank look. "Yes Fran?"

"I dare someone to do the Cinnamon Challenge!" Fran shouted. They stared at him with a blank look on their face.

"The…cinnamon challenge?"

Fran nodded as Mukuro spoke up, "They say the challenge is simple. Take 1 tablespoon of cinnamon and try to swallow it within 60 seconds without any water. People think it's so easy to do." Mukuro smirked. "I say we make Colonnello do it!"

"It's dangerous, you should never try that, it could kill you." Verde said with a bored tone to his voice. "You know what, he should do it, the Kora's are getting to me, after eight grade I thought I would never have to deal with it again."

"Deal!" Reborn shouted, oh how he would love to see his old friend try something for sixty seconds without water.

"Now then, back to the game plan! VIPER, BELPHEGOR, ILLUSIONIST KIDS YOU MUST OBEY MAMA LUCE'S RULES!"

"So does that mean me and Kyoya can disobey the rules byon?" Ken asked in a stupid tone.

"Rules are meant to be kept, if you don't follow the rules it will end badly." Luce said, "now then, for getting elope I suggest we throw a party to celebrate!" the Varia shook their heads as they looked at her.

"We got eloped because we didn't want a big thing. Besides Lussuria took pictures and made a video or something like that." Viper said as she read a book. Where does she even get all the books anyways?

"Well, as the boss and leader of this epic harem I say we will have a party."

"When did we become a harem?" Verde asked.

"I thought that was Lal and her three idiots job."

"They might be their own harem, but everyone who lives in this house is my harem, and as such you must obey my rules!" Luce exclaimed with a smile as she looked at them. Viper cleared her throat as she stood up.

* * *

_"Screw the rules, I have money!"_

_Fran stood up from where he was, cleared his throat, and said, still in monotone, "Screw the rules I have green hair!"_

_Viper smacked him. "Watch your language."_

_"We leave for ten days and this is what happens?" Lal screamed, causing everyone to look at them._

_"You're home!" Luce squealed, running up and attacking the two in a hug. "How was it? Why is there a falcon on your head Colonnello?"_

_"We're not even going there!" Lal said, shushing Colonnello before he could explain. "Just go put __it__ somewhere and I swear to god if it's in our room I'm murdering it!" She demanded._

_"Is Lally jealous?" Reborn asked teasingly._

_Lal punched him in the gut. "I'm not jealous of a bird!" She screamed, marching over to the refrigerator and pulling out a Sports Drink before sitting down in her usual seat._

_"So how was Sparta?" Viper asked after she was done scolding Fran for cursing._

_"It was amazing minus the fact that this weirdo kept following us and that stupid bird!" Lal said, still glaring at Falco._

_Falco glared back until finally he couldn't take it anymore and flew out the kitchen window._

_"Seriously, that was what I had to do to get it to leave?" Lal asked no one in particular as she sunk her nails into the table._

_Colonnello chuckled and put his arm around Lal affectionately. "I still love you Lally, no need to get mad." He kissed her cheek lightly and attempted to steal her still closed Sports Drink. Lal took it back effortlessly._

_"Tell us about this stalker." Verde demanded a blank notebook at the ready._

_"Oh, well you see it all started when we went to one of the temples. It belonged to Ares, God of War, so of course we got in a fight and then this guy challenges me to a fight and I beat him and he gets really creepy and started stalking us!" Lal said before taking a sip of her drink._

_"How many times did you have to fight the guy?" Luce asked feeling sorry for her friends._

_"At least twice a day," Lal told her, tensing up at the thought of the psycho who called himself Ares._

_"Relax Lal, it's not like he followed us home kora." Colonnello chuckled as he rubbed her shoulders in attempt to calm her down._

* * *

"So did you get to bring any Sparta men home?" Skull asked, Lal sent Skull a glare before she sent it to Colonnello.

"He wouldn't let me bring them on the plane." Skull pouted, he lost.

"Let's see, she came home with no Sparta men, she has a stalker, and Colonnello didn't come home in a full body cast. So Skull and Mukuro are out," Viper grinned as she looked down at the two who were in a corner pouting.

"Lal are you pregnant?" Luce asked looking at her best friend.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Bel asked eying her. Lal gave them all a weird look.

"You all have a bet going on don't you?"

"Maybe." They all said in unison.

* * *

_There was a knock at the door so Chikusa went to get it._

_A large, scary looking, man was at the other side of the door with a determined look on his face with a red, deathly, aura around him. "Is Lal Mirch here?" He asked, cracking his knuckles in a way that would have been scary to Chikusa if he didn't live with the people that he did._

_Chikusa looked at the man, and nodded. "Mom, I think your stalker is here!" He called out._

_Viper was the one that came to the door. "Chikusa, don't answer the door to strangers!" She said, closing the door on Ares' face._

_"He's not a stranger though, he's Mom's stalker." Chikusa said calmly._

_"Do you know him?" Viper asked._

_"No, but Mom and Dad do," Chikusa said._

_"He's still a stranger to you!" Viper chastised._

_Lal walked up to the two. "Can you two get out of my way? I promised Xanxus a bottle of wine." She said, holding up the bottle of Greek wine._

_The two moved out of her way. "Be home before dinner young lady!" They scolded as she opened the door._

_"Not you again, didn't I kick your ass enough?" Lal asked. Ares shook his head no. Rolling her eyes Lal put the bottle of wine on the ground gently and kicked him in the stomach._

_The impact of the kick threw the God across the street and into the neighbor's house._

_"I'll be back later." Lal said, picking up the bottle and heading over to the Varia._

* * *

"Damn, we still don't know if she is pregnant!" Luce hissed.

"Don't worry Luce, leave it to us." Bel said as he stalked Lal to the Varia house.

Bel of course acted like he wasn't on a mission for Luce when he got there, Squalo sent him a look saying he knew the boy was up to something. Bel only grinned as he waved.

"VOI what are you up to brat?"

"Ushishishi, nothing~ and I'm not a brat anymore, remember I'm twenty-two now!" Bel "Shishi, silly Sharky," Squalo only glared at Bel.

"Where's Viper? And weren't you two in Hawaii?"

"She's back at the house, and Luce found us in Hawaii."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Viper asked as she walked up.

* * *

_"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Lussuria screamed in joy._

_Everything in the Varia stopped and the rest of the core of the Varia ran to Xanxus's office, including Viper who had come over to get something._

_Lal dropped her glass and sat there with a blank look on her face. She was motionless for the longest amount of time until Levi was ordered to poke her._

"_You're joking, right?" Lal asked, still a blank look on her face._

_Lussuria shook his head no. "You have all the symptoms, congrats Lally!" He hugged the still shocked woman tightly._

_Viper was the first one to speak. "I'm telling Colonnello, no worse, I'm telling Luce!"_

"_I think I'm going to be sick…" Lal said, standing up and running to the closest bathroom._

_Squalo made a face and went to check on her since he was the only one that would. "Voi, are you okay?" He asked, handing her another cup of water._

"_Not really…but I think I should go tell the other's before Viper…" Lal said, standing up slowly and walking out of the house with Viper and Bel following her._

"_We need to talk." La said, grabbing Colonnello by the ear and dragging him outside to the backyard._

"_What's wrong?" Reborn asked watching from a window as Colonnello stared at Lal before hugging her tightly._

"_Ushishi, she's pregnant." Bel sniggered._

_Everyone looked at the blond prince and laughed like there was no tomorrow._

"_You're joking right, Lal Mirch is pregnant? That's one of the funniest things I have ever heard!" Skull laughed, holding his side._

"_We're being one hundred percent serious. Lussuria said she had all the symptoms, and if that doesn't make you believe us than this will; she refused to drink with Boss." Viper said._

_The laughter stopped and Lal and Colonnello walked back in, Colonnello smiling from ear to ear and Lal looking like she was trying to keep from smiling herself._

_Luce was the first one to run up and tackle Lal in a hug. "I can't believe you're pregnant!" She squealed._

_Reborn and Fon looked like they wanted to cry. "Our little Lally is going to have a kid…that's impossible!" They turned to Colonnello. "You did this! How could you taint our little girl?"_

"_I'm older than you two!" Lal screamed red in the face._

"_You realize now I'm going to make you stop doing all the things that I wasn't allowed to do when I had Aria, right?" Luce asked her with an evil smile. "No training, no alcohol, and no missions. You know what; I think I'm going to go call Iemitsu right now to tell him the wonderful news! Oh, and not to mention your Sergeant General is going to have to know also."_

_Lal paled at the statement. "Oh god…he's going to flip…" She groaned._

"_Let's just get you to sleep…he won't murder you if you're sleeping…" Colonnello said gently, leading her up the stairs to their room. Chikusa followed behind silently._

* * *

"Um… I think the fallen Prince just won the bet." Reborn said as he looked at everyone. They turned to look at Bel who held a grin on his face.

"Ushishishi, the prince knows all. Because he is a genius~"

"You used Verde's time machine didn't you?" Skull asked.

"Nope~ like the prince said, he is a genius."

Viper left the room for a second before she returned and handed him the money, she seemed crushed as he took the money from her. "Good job Bel, you just won eighty-five bucks."

"Ushishishi, it's fun taking money from Viper instead of her taking the money from you." Bel said as he took the money and counted it.

"VOI BRATS WE GET NINE MONTHS OFF… AND IT'S PAID!" Squalo said as he shouted threw the living room window… from the Varia house.

"Shit he had to say that like that didn't he?" Viper hissed as she sent Squalo a glare.

Luce held an evil grin. "OH LOLLIEPOP I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU AND COLONNELLO!" The two groaned as they came down stairs.

"We just got home damnit!" Lal screamed, "what is it?"

Luce looked at Viper and Bel, finally getting what she wants, "Viper and Belphegor got eloped, and now we are going to throw a party for them to celebrate since they didn't want to celebrate without you two."

"They…eloped… YOU LET THEM ELOPE BUT I COULDN'T?" Lal shouted as she glared at the two.

"Calm down, stress is bad for the baby," Viper said.

"Uncle Colonnello." Fran said as he tugged on Colonnello's pants.

"What is it?"

"I have a dare for you, I'll pay you twenty bucks I stole from Mukuro's teacher if you do this perfectly."

"Deal, what is it little man?"

"The Cinnamon Challenge."

"No way brat, Lal made me do it eight days ago. I'm not doing it again!" He complained. "Were you really going to give me twenty bucks though?"

"I'm Viper's child. What do you think?"

Colonnello held this look, "Challenge accepted."

"Oh Colonnello, you are a fucking blond." Lal said as she face palmed.

Colonnello grabbed a spoon and opened the pantry to get the Cinnamon only to scream like a little girl when Hibari jumped out at him.

"I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH!" Hibari screamed. Everyone broke out laughing as they watched a seven year old kick a twenty-five year olds ass.

"That's sad dude." Fon said as he patted his nephews head. "Good job my young nephew."

"I'll take that twenty bucks, Omnivore let's go, we have a date." Hibari said as he wrapped his arm around Chrome's waste and the two left.

Viper, Bel and Fon stared after the two, "where the fuck are they going?"Viper snapped, "what can a four and seven year old do with twenty bucks?"

"Kyoya has more then twenty bucks… he has about eighty bucks on him." Fon said.

"Why would a seven year old have eighty bucks?"

"To take his lady out, duh," Reborn said with a "duh" look on his face.

"What if that was Aria he was taking out?"

"THAT BASTARD I'LL KILL HIM!" Reborn took off after the two, only for Fon to stop him.

"Kyoya isn't like, he's a good boy." Fon protested.

"I'm stalking them!" Bel said as he stalked them. Shrugging Fon and Viper followed along with Mukuro and Fran.

* * *

Hibari had taken her to the park, he bought her some food and when big kids came to bully them Hibari bit them all to death. Chrome giggled but she also scolded him, saying it's not nice. Hibari grumbled but didn't fight back as the two walked.

"What cha doing?" Someone asked.

"Stalking our kids to make sure they don't do anything stupid." They all replied like idiots.

"Well that's not nice. I'll have to tell big brother on you."

"Go away Brunilda." Bel and Viper said.

Brunilda grinned as she watched the two, it took a while before they froze and turned to look at her.

"BRUNILDA!"

"In the flesh!" She giggled, Fon turned to look at her and he found himself staring. She looked to have shoulder length hair, but that was only because her hair was tied up in two pony tails. She had a ribbon tied in a bow to divide her bangs from the rest of her white hair.

She had blue eyes and a sweet smile, her outfit was a navy blue shirt and a purple skirt. She was wearing purple striped leggings and long black heeled boots. Fon thought she was really beautiful.

"Ni hao, wo de mingzi shi Fon." He spoke, Viper and Bel looked at him… was he… nervous? Oh this is good!

"Um, wha?" She asked looking at him, a frown on her face, "I don't speak Chinese."

"He said 'Hello, my name is Fon." Bel replied.

"He only talks in Chinese when he meets new people." Viper added with a grin. Fon sent them a look, begging them not to tell Reborn, Colonnello and Lal. "Looks like Fon is going to be doing a lot of work for me~" Viper's grin grew as she looked at him. Fon only nodded.

"Chrome, Hibari, come here!" Bel shouted, the two came over.

"What do you want Herbivore?" Hibari snapped looking at Bel.

"This is Superbi Brunilda. Squalo's sister." Viper said. Chrome looked at Brunilda, her eyes wide.

"She's so pretty!" Chrome squealed. Viper slightly felt hurt by that… She had never heard Chrome call her pretty like that… she hasn't even called her beautiful… she felt sad now. There was a gloom around her which Mukuro and Fran seemed to notice. Bel patted her head.

"There, there Viper. You are very pretty." She glared at him.

"What was that?"

"I said your pretty." Bel replied.

"Oh man…dad… you're digging your grave. She doesn't want you to call her pretty. You're her husband. You call her…?" Mukuro trailed off trying to get Bel to realize what he needed to call her.

"Handsome?"

They all face palmed, "you know for being a genius you sure are dumb half the time. Maybe you should change your blond hair and become a red head."

Bel frowned as he watched the gloom change to anger. "Um… I love you."

Chrome attacked Viper with a tight hug. "Daddy, you call mommy beautiful! Cause mommy is very beautiful when she's not hiding from everyone under her heavy clothes!" The anger melted away as Viper pulled Chrome into a tight hug and spun her around.

"Why are you herbivores here anyways?"

"We are not stalking your date or anything because we are bored." Fran said in his monotone. Hibari glared at Fran.

"FRAN!"

"Rang Women hui jia, wo gan kending, de Squalo xiwang kan dao ta de xiao meimei!" Fon grabbed Hibari's hand and pulled him along.

"What did he say?" Brunilda asked confused.

"He said, 'Let's go home, I'm sure Squalo wants to see his baby sister!'" Bel translated as they went home.

* * *

When they returned to the Arcobaleno house the Varia were over. "VIPER YOU GOT ME A FABIO… AGAIN?" Lal screamed as she hugged Viper.

"I made him go home. Kora" Colonnello said with a dull tone. Bel thanked him.

"When the prince told him to go home everyone ignored him. The Prince wanted to kill him."

"Viper was staring? Kora"

"To the point she almost drooled." Bel hissed.

"Don't worry man, when we were eight graders she spent the whole day showing him off on her birthday. Kora!" Colonnello patted his back.

"And you let her?"

"SHE SHOT ME IN THE FUCKING ARM, KORA!"

Bel gave Colonnello a sad look, "that sucks dude… just think what will happen now that she's pregnant." Colonnello paled as he looked over at Lal, she held an innocent look as she nibbled on a piece of Chocolate she stole from Fran's apple.

"HEY!" Fran protested. "That's mine. Meanie face."

"It's so good… yet so horrible!"

"Poor Lal… who is this?" Luce asked as she looked at the fresh meat… oh um I mean the new comer…

"Superbi Brunilda, it's nice to meet you." She said in such a soft voice they weren't sure they heard her right.

"VOI BRUNILDA YOU NEED TO SPEAK LOUDER IF THEY WANT TO HEAR YOU!" Squalo shouted as he walked up to his sister.

Luce stared at the two, a scared look on her face, she swear she saw a halo over Brunilda's head and devil horns on Squalo's. She walked to the kitchen and poured herself a few shots before she returned, just to find Squalo covered in his own blood on the couch.

"What happened? I leave for like a minute and this happens?"

"Wo jilule ta!"

"Translation, 'I recorded it!" Reborn said when he saw the confused look on Brunilda's face.

Reborn, Lal and Colonnello held grins, there goes Viper having her own personal slave damnit! "Fon, come." Lal said as she pulled him away. Bel made sure he took the camera as he went to show Luce what happened.

The Sky stared in awe as she watched Brunilda kick Squalo's ass in five seconds… the sad thing is… they both weren't going easy on each other, "it seems I won this one big brother."

"I like her." Viper said. There was a knock at the door, Viper narrowed her eyes as Chikusa yet again answered it.

"Aunt Viper… there's someone here who looks like you… only prettier!"

Everyone froze as the young boy said that. Lal shook her head, "boy you have a broken leg and a sprained wrist. Are you aiming for another broken limb, or maybe our life? Kora!"

"No," Chikusa said, "Follow me miss." Chikusa said as he motioned the girl to follow him. They all stared at the women who stood before them, she looked _everything_ like Viper… only she was wearing a sweet and innocent smile on her face.

"Hi, my name is Angioletta Esper." Angioletta said with a smile. They turned to stare at Viper then back at Angioletta.

"More twins?" Bel shouted, "I HATE MIRRORS!"

"We aren't twins." Both Viper and Angioletta said in unison.

"I'm two years older than Viper."

"REALLY LUCE, YOU PLANNED THIS THE DAY LAL RETURNS HOME?"

Luce held that evil look on her face as she gave off an evil laugh. "LET THE GAMES BEGIN BITCHES!"

"Um love, everyone isn't here yet." Reborn said. Luce paused as she looked at her husband.

"No, everyone is here." Luce spoke as the door bell rung. "LET THE GAMES BEGIN BITCHES… again." Luce gave off another evil laugh as a flash of lighting struck and the front door flew opened to revile all the parents. Even Varia's parents….

* * *

**BAWAHAHAHAHA IT'S 7 AM AND I HAVEN'T BEEN TO SLEEP YET! AHH MY SLEEPING IS SO OFF!  
**

** Poor Mukuro! Being Sick the night before they returned,**

**Reborn, don't give Mukuro that speech and only for Reborn to find out he still had the tattoo only Lal and Oreo were added to it. Hahah!  
**

**So Bel wins it all! The others had a good run huh? To be honest I forgot about the bet if it wasn't for Sammy.  
**

**Colonnello got pwned by Hibari who took Chrome on a date... really who let's a seven year old have eighty bucks?  
**

**Fon now has two love interests! This will be fun.  
**

**Colonnello and Bel share the Fabio pain don't they? Poor them huh?  
**

**What does Luce have planned?  
**

**Sorry for the Cliff hanger, I couldn't help it.  
**

**Might do a random Epilogue after this, not sure yet. Tell me what you want.  
**

**R&R!  
**


End file.
